Ideales Reconstruidas BNHAxOC
by rackster12
Summary: Para bien o para mal, fue encontrado por el. Enseñándole la triste verdad que reinaba en la sociedad actual. Héroes y villanos. Entre ellos solo había una delgada línea que lo dividia y en ella estaban su maestro y el. Sin embargo uno no siempre puede permanecer en el medio de ambos lados...
1. Capítulo 1

—¡Acabaré contigo! —Podía escucharlo dacir lo mismo una y otra vez.

Simplemente decidí ignorarlo y seguir en lo mío.

—¡Nunca nadie ha sobrevivido a este movimiento! —Informó, me estire un poco hacia el costado para poder ver su rostro.

Tiene una sonrisa retorcida.

—Ups... Me distraje —El escuchar el sonido de mi personaje siendo golpeado me recordó que aún no lo había acabado.

—¡VAMOS ALL MIGHT! ¡SMASH!

Sin duda este tipo se emociona fácilmente, el solo escuchar como golpea los botones del árcade confirma lo que pienso.

Pero tener solo espíritu no es suficiente para ganar...

—Eh...? P-pero c-como? —De seguro el ver a All Might derrotado le causó sorpresa.

All Might Vs The SubWorld un video juego de árcade sacado hace algunos años, un juego de pelea que como su nombre lo dice tiene al símbolo de la paz como protagonista, en la cual tiene que luchar contra un grupo de Villanos.

Y así como en la vida real, All Might acapara toda la atención, incluso aún pudiendo elegir otros héroes... todos lo escogían.

No los culpo, este juego hace gala de todo lo increíble que es All Might, desde su entrada diciendo su ya clásica frase "Ya esto aquí" hasta sus movimientos especiales. Todo era para hacer que sobresaliera.

Es por es que cualquiera se sorprendería al verlo caer... en un videojuego claro. Todos sabemos que All Might es invisible.

—¡Hiciste trampa! ¡No hay otra manera de que hayas podido derrotar a All Might! —Gritó mientras se acercaba hacia mi.

—Perdiste por usar su movimiento especial tontamente, solo tuve que saltar y acabarte con un combo, no es tan difícil —Le explique de la forma más sencilla para que me entendiera. Pero al parecer esos solo lo hizo enfurecer más.

Suspiré.

Busque con la mirada el reloj que se encontraba en una de las paredes del lugar.

—Tsk... ya casi son las 5 —Murmure, me había vuelto a excedir.

Sin siquera prestarle atención al chico que estaba al frente mío, me pare del asiento y me dirigí hacia la salida,

—¡Hey! ¿¡Adonde crees que vas!?

Seguí mi camino, no quería causar un albaroto ahí. Si me prohibían entrar de seguro me volvería loco a las pocas semanas.

Ya estando fuera del Árcade, observe el alrededor, ya habían algunas personas caminado hacia sus trabajos o lo que fuera que hicieran tan temprano.

Me coloque la capucha y empecé a caminar, poco a poco más personas empezaban aparecer, felizmente ninguna de mi edad.

Eso significaba que aún estaba a tiempo de ir a la escuela.

Lastima que primero tengo que pasar por casa primero...

Mis pensamientos son interrumpidos al chocar con alguien.

—Ah lo siento. —Me disculpe enseguida.

Alcé un poco la mirada para ver con quien había chocado.

Mierda...

—¿Chico, que haces por aquí a estas horas?

¿Porque de todas tenia que ser un policía?

Tengo que pesar en algo rápido, no puedo decirle que iba a la escuela, mi ropa me delataría y sin mencionar la ojeras que de seguro tengo por jugar toda la noche.

—M-mi perro se escapo anoche y salí a buscarlo —Mentí, eso y sumando que lo dije de una forma infantil y algo triste, de seguro me creerá.

El solo alzó una ceja, por la forma en al que me miraba, era obvio que no me estaba creyendo del todo.

—¿Donde están tus padres?

Otra vez esa pregunta...

Las personas deberían tener cuidado al preguntar ese tipo de cosas, no todos tienen buena suerte. Pero al menos creo una buena forma de escapar de él.

—M-mis padres murieron... —Fingí dolor, observé de reojo al policía, claramente mostraba culpa al revivir los "recuerdos" de un pobre chico. —Ellos me regalaron a mi perro... es por eso que —Deje de hablar, logre sacar algunas lagrimas las cuales cayeron al suelo.

—¡A-ah n-no llores, por favor! Te ayudare a encontrarlo, si?

Funcionó.

Lleve mi brazo hacia mis ojos y comencé a secar mis lágrimas.

—No es necesario —Negué con la cabeza —Mi tío me dijo que el lo buscará hasta que regrese de la escuela, además no puedo pedirle eso. Su trabajo es resguardar a los ciudadanos. No cumplir el capricho de un chico.

El policía se quedo con la boca abierta, creo que exagere un poco al habar de forma tan madura. Tengo que irme rápido.

—Disculpe, tengo que ir a mi hogar —Logre correr antes de que me dijera algo.

Al pasar por algunas cuadras, al fin logré llegar a casa.

—Ojalá que aun no esté en casa. —Murmuró, procedí abrir la puerta tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible.

Lástima que la puerta sea una antigüedad, el solo mover la ocasiona un chirrido que de seguro se escucho por todo el edificio.

Aunque no es como si alguien más viviera en el mismo lugar que nosotros.

Al ya estar dentro de mi dulce hogar toda esperanza que tenía de que aun no hubiera regresado se esfumaron, el olor a huevos fritos llegando a mis fosas nasales me decía de que el no solo ya estaba aquí si no de que había llegado hace mucho tiempo.

—Oh bueno... al menos no tendré que prepararme el desayuno —Dije ya aceptando recibiré un castigo, hay que buscarle el lado bueno a todo.

Me dirigí hasta la cocina, sin duda el verlo preparar el desayuno tan tranquilo me generaba ciertos escalofríos

—Buenos días —Saludo cortésmente.

—¿Donde estaba? —Preguntó a la vez que fría un huevo.

—No tenía sueño así que decidí salir —Tencnicamente no metía, fui al Árcade por que no podía dormir.

El simplemente escucho, ya había colocado los huevos en un plato, se acercó para ponerlos en la mesa.

—Gracias por la comida —Dije al sentarme, no le pregunté si estoy castigado. La respuesta es obvia.

Ambos sabemos que el lo hará al momento de entrenar, posiblemente acabe con una nueva cicatriz en el cuerpo.

—Termina y vete a la escuela —Escuche decirme, no planeaba desobedecerlo. Ya que me esta dando una oportunidad que en mi caso no debería tener.

Observé como agarraba su katana, la cual estába en la esquina del comedor. Se camino hasta la puerta y se detuvo.

—No regreses tarde, hoy saldremos —Hizo un intento de giro al decirlo.

La noticia detuvo las masticadas que estaba haciendo. Si mal no recuerdo el había estado siguiendo los pasos unos héroes los cuales tenían una especie de negocios turbios.

Trague lo que tenía en la boca.

—De acuerdo —Dije obediente.

Al escuchar mi respuesta siguió su camino, posiblemente va a purgar a algunos héroes para calentar. No el jamás haría algo así. Sólo es mi maldita mente que sigue pensado que el estaba equivocado en lo que hacía. Pero no, el ya me había demostrado en más de una ocasión lo falsos y poco valientes que llegaban a ser. Perdían su dignidad hasta el punto de ofrecer cosas ridículas como el dinero, solo para que lo dejáramos vivir.

Solo eran basura... basura que no merecían ser llamados "Héroes".

"Los héroes son tan geniales, siempre llegan al corazón de los demás"

—Ahora no por favor —Rogué para que ese recuerdo no saliera. Me pregunto que pensaría de mi si me viera ahora...

Pero no es momento de pensar en eso, termine de desayunar y me dirigí a mi habitación para prepararme para ir a la escuela.

Si había un lugar en el que podía volver a sentir de que era parte de la sociedad esa es la escuela. Todos las preocupaciones que tenía con su mentor eran olvidadas cuando llegaba. El ver como sus compañeros reían y se divertían era algo que en su hogar no podía observar. Sólo había un problema y era lo que más le sacaba de quicio.

¡BOOM!

Se escucho una explosión adentro del aula. Cierto rubio había hecho explotar el pupitre de unos de sus compañeros, haciendo que este cayera al suelo.

—¡Oye Deku! —Dijo el rubio al anterior nombrado. —¡Eres peor que lo rechazados! ¡No tienes quirk! ¿¡Como si quiera podrías pararte en el mismo sitio que yo!? —Le enseñó como apretaba su puño de la ira.

—¡N-no es eso K-kachan! —Hablo el peliverde bastante aterrado. —Es solo que eso a sido mi meta desde que era pequeño y nunca lo sabré si no lo intento —Aún sintiendo miedo se podía ver en sus ojos que aún tenía algo de esperanza.

—¿¡Que quieres decir con eso!? —De sus palmas comenzaba a desprender humo negro —¿¡Tomaras el examen por diversión!?

El resto de sus compañeros comenzaron a reírse por lo patético que les resultaba la meta de Deku.

—No crees que ya fue suficiente? Bakugo —Las risas pararon.

Todos dirigieron su vista hacia el pupitre que se encontraba en la esquina que estaba al lado de la ventana.

Los demás comenzaron a murmarar.

—¡¿Por qué no te metes en tus asuntos, Kaito!? —Observó al peliblanco con una mirada para nada amigable.

—¿Tanto te divierte el molestar a alguien más débil que tu? Un matón no puede ser un héroe —Río por lo irónico que le resultaba eso.

—¿¡Que tal si vienes acá y me lo dices en la cara!? —Reto mientras creaba pequeñas explosiones en sus palmas.

Todos creían que la discusión terminaría ahí, nadie era tan tonto como para enfrentarse al mejor alumno del salón.

Sin embargo el sonido del pupitre moverse inquieto a todos.

Kaito se había parado y miraba al rubio. Ambos se miraban con ira. Uno porque el otro no paraba de meterse en sus asuntos y el otro le resultaba desagradable la actitud del otro.

La tensión crecía a cada segundo.

El profesor tuvo que tozer para que todos les prestaran atención.

—Bakugo y Kaito, vuelvan a tomar asiento —Ordenó a sus alumnos.

Las cosas se habían calmado, por ahora...

Horas más tarde...

El sonido de la campana hacia entender de que las clases habían acabado. Los alumnos conversaban entre sí mientras salían del salón

Kaito comenzó a guardar sus cosas dentro de su mochila —Lástima que hoy no podré pasar por el árcade —Pensó algo triste.

¡BOOM!

—No otra vez —Soltó algo ya cansado de lo mismo.

Ya sabía de memoria hacia donde tenía que voltear.

Vio a Bakugo y su grupo fastidiando a su ya habitual víctima. Observando mejor pudo notar que el rubio tenía una libreta incinerada. Kaito ya se imaginaba de quien era.

—E-eso ha sido muy cruel...

En eso Bakugo arrojo la libreta por la ventana que estaba abierta —La mayoría de los héroes tienen historias de sus días de escuela ¡Yo seré el primer y único estudiante en ingresar a U.A de esta triste escuela! —Dijo mientras ponía una sonrisa burlona frente al chico enfrente de él. —Además soy un perfeccionista y no quiero que cualquiera tenga el derecho de entrar a la U.A —Después de eso puso su mano en el hombro del peli verde, haciendo que este comenzará a soltar humo. —Así que de todos modos no apliques a la...

En eso sintió que alguien apretaba su muñeca —Ya déjalo en paz —Hablo Kaito mientras lo separaba del peli verde.

—Tch... —Retiro su brazo al sentir como la presión aumentaba —¿¡Otra vez tu!? ¿¡CUAL ES TU MALDITO PROBLEMA!? —Gritó, frunciendo el ceño y con un tono enojado.

—¡Mi problema es que sigues siendo un cretino! —Respondio con el mismo tono —¿¡Por qué sigues con esa actitud!?

Los amigos de Bakugo se habían alejado al ver que esa discusión se iba a poner peor, el peliverde quería detenerlos pero estaba aterrado.

—¡Se supone que un héroe debe de llegar al corazón de las personas! —Llevo su puño hacia su pecho, a la altura de su corazón — ¡No que pises los sueños y esperanzas de ellas! —Gritó Kaito.

—Hablas mucho de lo que un héroe debe hacer... , Acaso ¿¡tu también quieres ponerte en mi camino!? —Esa pregunta hizo que guardara silencio. —

—No... yo jamas podré ser un héroe —Respondió con sinceridad, el rostro de las víctimas de el y su maestro pasaron por su mentecomo para si quiera considerar ser uno.

—Entonces no actúes como si supieras lo que hace un héroe. —Finalizó Bakugo, ya había tenido suficiente, tomo sus cosas y se largo del salón.

—G-gracias por ayudarme K-kaito-kun —Agradeció el pecoso. Estaba en deuda con el, ya que era el único que lo ayudaba cuando Bakugo empezaba a sobrepasarse.

—Descuida Midoriya, eso hacen los amigos —Dijo sonriendo.

El verdoso estuvo apunto de volver a hablar pero recordó que su libreta había sido arrojada. Estando desesperado por recuperarla se despidió de Kaito y se apresuró a recuperarla.

Más tarde...

Se podía ver a un chico tratando de recoger su libreta de notas, la cual estaba dentro de un estanque de peces.

—Esto no es comida, tonto pez, decía mientras trataba de tomar su libreta —Idiotas...

Trato de sacudir un poco la libreta, una página había salido y cayó al piso. Suspiró al ver la mala suerte que tenía. Se agacho un poco para recoger la hoja pero antes de que la agarrara el viento hizo que volará lejos de él.

El pedazo de papel voló hasta que se encontró con los pies de alguien. Este al verlo lo recogió.

—Sin duda eres la persona con peor suerte que conozco, Midoriya —Le decía mientras se acercaba con la hoja ya en su mano.

—Haha... tu crees? —Río de forma nerviosa. —Gracias otra vez, Kaito-kun.

Sin duda la vida también le escupía en la cara a otras personas, no era el único que tenía mala suerte. Pero de cierta manera le parecía injusto que alguien como su compañero le haya tocado tener una vida así.

Midoriya Izuku, de todas las personas que había conocido sin dudar alguna el tenía todo lo necesario para ser un héroe. Su gran amor por lo que es correcto y su deseo de ayudar a los demás ya lo había visto en más de una ocasión. Lástima que la vida le haya puesto unos grilletes tan pesados, ser parte de ese pequeño porcentaje de personas que no tienen Quirk, no solo le impedía ser lo que mas añora si no que también, frente a los ojos de la sociedad no es más que un bicho raro y principal foco de bullying de los demás.

Pero a pesar de su situación, el muchacho mantiene su fiel deseo de ser un héroe. Y eso era lo que mas le intereso a Kaito, tal determinación era difícil de encontrar incluso entre los héroes, solo un pequeño grupo tendría la misma determinación que su amigo.

Si fuera por el fuera le entregaría su propio quirk, ya había aprendido lo suficiente de su maestro que ni le resultaba necesario en usarlo. De seguro le daría un mejor uso.

—Midoriya, ya me estoy cansado de decirte que no tienes que dejar que Bakugo de maltrate —Hablo el peliblanco, ambos estaban caminando hasta sus respectivas casas, ya que compartían camino hasta cierto punto.

—L-lo siento... —Dijo, su rostro mostraba algo de vergüenza —Es solo que...

Kaito lo miraba de reojo, aveces quisiera que su maestro le diera un par de lecciones para que se le quite miedoso. Pero solo eran pensamientos, no quiere ser el responsable de que su amigo vaya por un camino como el de el.

—¿Si quieres puede enseñarte algo de defensa personal? —Propuso, al menos con eso le ayudaría a no salir tan mal parado.

—N-no creo que sea tan fuerte como tu, Kaito-Kun —Se rasco la nuca —Además tienes un quirk grandioso.

—En realidad, no es la gran cosa —Estiro un poco su brazo y abrió su mano, sangre comenzó a salir desde su piel, juntándose y obteniendo la forma de un lápiz —No puedo crear cosas muy grandes, ya que estoy usando mi sangre después de todo, además —Agarró el lápiz de los dos extremos y con algo de fuerza lo partió en dos, luego lo tiro al suelo. A los pocos segundos la sangre comenzó a volver a su forma líquida y empezar a evaporarse. —Si lo que creo que rompe, no podre regresar la sangre a mi cuerpo.

—Increíble! Si bien tienes un límite de sangre que puedes usar, podría ser útil en casos como... —Comenzó a murmurar mientras apuntaba la información en su libreta de notas.

—Midoriya, estas haciéndolo de nuevo —Le saco de su trance el peli blanco.

—¡Lo siento! Es un mal hábito que aún no controlo —Dijo algo avergonzado.

Kaito por su parte comenzó a reír. —No te preocupes, yo también tengo uno que otro mal hábito. —Oh aquí nos separamos —Dijo al notar que ya habían llegado a la entrada del túnel. El cual divida sus caminos.

Kaito seguiría de frente e Izuku se iría por el túnel. Ambos se despidieron y siguieron por sus respectivos caminos.

Al caminar unos cuantos pasos, el peliblanco creyó escuchar algo más atrás. Estuvo apunto de volver pero recordó que tenía que llegar temprano con su maestro.

Decidió olvidar eso y comenzó acelerar el paso hacia su hogar.

Kaito siempre se pregunta si es normal que se emocioné cada vez que sale con su maestro. El poder desenvolverse como el quiera al momento de atacar le genera cierta satisfacción, en su escuela se limitaba demasiado en la pruebas físicas, ya que su maestro quería que no resaltará. Un asesino nunca muestra lo que puede hacer. Así este usando una máscara...

—¿Estas listo?

—En un segundo —Dijo miéntras se ajustaba los guantes táctiles. Empezó a crear pequeña cosa desde la palma de su mano, para ver si resultaba incómodo. Al ver que todo estaba bien los objetos que habia creado cambiaron su composición a líquido y volvieron al cuerpo del peli blanco. —Solo una cosa más —Agarro una máscara que tenia cerca y se la puso —Listo.

—Andando. —Ambos salieron por la puerta que daba hacia un callejón.

Subieron con gran destreza por una pared, llegando llegado hasta el final a los pocos segundos.

Más tarde...

Una fábrica abandonada era el escenario, tanto como maestro y discípulo estaban escondidos entres las máquinas abandonadas que estaban esparcidas por el lugar. La poco iluminación les era perfecta para pasar desapercibidos.

Sus objetivos ya los tenían en la mira, dos hombres se encontraban en centro, fumando unos cigarrillos. Podían acabar con ellos en menos de dos segundos.

—¿Que esperamos? —Susurro Kaito —Si quieres yo me encargo —Decidió salir de su escondite.

Pero se detuvo al sentir el filo de una katana en su pecho.

—Ten paciencia, chico —Dijo sin dejar de observar a los dos hombres —Ellos no son el verdadero objetivo.

—¿Entonces quien... — En eso la una puerta se abrió, alarmando a los cuatro.

Kaito observo como un hombre entraba, era grande, vestía un traje de payaso, conformado también por una capa que en el centro tenía una cara sonriendo. Ya lo había visto... Estaba seguro que es un heroe...

—Llegas tarde —Hablo uno de los hombres mientras tiraba su cigarrillo.

—El trabajo es algo difícil sabes? —Hablo el vestido de payaso.

—Muéstramelos.

—No no no, primero muéstrame tu los billetes —Dijo en un tono el cual no quedaba para nada con su personaje.

En eso el hombre chasquea sus dedos y su acompañante abre el maletin que tenía, mostrando así una gran cantidad de billetes.

—Todo está aquí, ahora muéstrame —Dijo al cumplir su parte del trato.

El héroe mostró una sonrisa desquiciada. —Puedes traerlos —luego de decir eso otro hombre salió arrastrando a tres niños pequeños.

—Aún tienen como unas horas para que despierten.

Kaito estaba conteniendose para no saltar sobre ese sujeto que utilizaba el nombre de los héroes para cometer tal monstruosidad.

Si no fuera por la katana en su pecho ya le habría cortado la cabeza a ese tipo.

—No quiero errores —Hablo su maestro —Encárgate de los niños. —le ordenó

—Pero yo... —Quería acabar con ellos, sentía demasiada irá en su interior. Estuvo apunto de hablar pero solo le basto una mirada de su maestro para que se cayara y obedecer.

—Listo? —Preguntó a su discípulo, normalmente no lo haría pero quería que tranquilizara esas emociones que sentía.

Kaito inhalar algo de aire y exhalar. Estiro su brazo y su sangre comenzó a formar una katana. Ya estando más calmado —Listo.

Continúara...


	2. Capitulo 2

—¡Será mejor que no te muevas! —Ordenó, a sus pies estaba el "héroe" payaso. Le habia clavado unas daga(que había creado con su sangre) en cada extremidad del sujeto, así evitando que pudiera moverse.

—¡E-espera! ¡Po-podemos negociar! —Hablo de forma desesperada, con gran torpeza movió su dedo hacia donde estaba un maletin —¡Pu-pueden llevarse la mitad del dinero! —Kaito frunció más al ceño —¡E-e-está bien! ¡Quédense con todo el dinero si que... —Pero no ludo terminar al sentir como le había puesto una katana en la boca, sentía que si movía su lengua solo un poco se cortaría en dos.

—¡Acabas de darme otra razón para matarte, hijo de perra! —Gritó con furia, solo tenía que empujar un poco más la katana para rasgarle toda la tráquea y las ganas no le faltaban.

A una distancia más alejada de ellos estaba Stain en una situación bastante parecida a la de su discípulo. Con la única diferencia es que el ya había acabado con el trabajo.

A sus pies yacían los dos ayudantes, cada uno con un corte en la garganta.

—Ahora... sigues tu. —Su vista fue hacia una de las esquinas de la habitación. Ahí se encontraba el último de la Villanos incapaz de moverse por el Quirk de Stain.

Con cada paso que daba, el temor invadía al hombre hasta estar apunto de mojar sus pantalones. Sentía que estaba viendo al diablo en persona.

—¡Por-por fa-favor! ¡Déjame ir! —Imploro el villano. Después de todo era lo único que podía hacer.

El asesino de héroes no decía nada. Sólo seguía avanzado con esa aura intimidante que lo caracterizaba. El villano al ver que ya no había salvación sólo le quedó cerrar los ojos, su sorpresa fue grande al no sentir nada atravesandole el cuerpo, si no que estaba siendo arrastrado, para luego lanzarlo junto a su otro cómplice.

El supuesto heroe que secuestraba y vendía niños, junto con el que los compraba. Ambos estaban codo a codo esperando lo que sea que les prepare el destino... osea Stain.

Dicipulo y maestro se pusieron adelante de ellos, el primero no dejaba de apuntalos con su katana.

—¿Donde están los niños? —Preguntó Stain.

—Están escondidos, atrás de una de las maquinas de por allá. —Respondio Kaito, señalando el lugar donde los había dejado.

Luego de escucharlo, Stain se acercó hacia el héroe, más precisamente hacia los bolsillos de sus pantalones, sacando una especie de teléfono.

Era un comunicador exclusivo para la agencia de héroes a la que estaba asociado. Casi todos los héroes tienen uno.

—Esta apagado. —Noto Stain, era de esperarse después de todo. Encendió el comunicador, esperó hasta que contestaron del otro lado. —Hozu, fabrica abandonada, cerca a la estación de trenes. Hay tres muertos y tres niños inconscientes. —Y antes de que pudieran responder, boto el comunicador y lo pisó.

Ahora había hecho eso solo les faltaba una sola cosa. Y era el principal motivo de haber hecho todo esto.

—Mocoso, te toca.

Kaito asintió y se preparo para terminar el trabajo. —Entendido. Acabaré con estos dos. —Los objetivos soltaron un chillido del miedo al ver como la katana bajaba en dirección a ellos.

—Alto. —Y en el preciso instante de escuchar la voz de su maestro, el ataque se detuvo.

—¿Que ocurre? —Preguntó, confundido en más de un sentido.

—Deja a uno vivo.

—No-no entiendo... —La ira y furia que sintió antes de comenzar su ataque volvía a salir. —¿¡Por qué dejar vivir a una de estas escorias!?

Stain por su parte se mantenía sereno pero a la vez serio. —Solo obedece.

—Tsk... —No le quedó más que obedecer. —¿Y a quien dejo vivir?

—Eso lo decides tu. —Respondio, generando más dudas en el chico.

Esto era algo nuevo, normalmente el no tenía la opción de decidir quién vivía, en sus anteriores "salidas" solo tenía que atacar y listo, el trabajo ya estaba hecho. Pero ahora... tenía que decidir quién vive. Si por el fuera mataría a esos dos sin dudarlo, ninguno merece ni una pisca de compasión después de lo que han hecho. Pero si es una orden de su maestro, no tiene otra opción.

Kaito observo a los dos hombres. A la izquierda estaba el falso héroe, que usaba su posición para secuestrar a niños. Y a la derecha se encontraba su comprador, el cual de seguro estaba involucrado en la trata de personas e incluso a la de órganos.

Cerró los ojos, se tomo unos segundos pensado en su elección. Abrió los ojos y de un solo corte degolló al héroe.

La cabeza cayó al suelo y la sangre empezó a salpicar por todas partes. El sobreviviente no dejaba de gritar por la escena que había precenciado. La sangre que le salpicaba tampoco ayuda a calmarlo.

Sus gritos pararon cuando Stain lo golpeó en la nunca con el mango de su katana.

Hubo un pequeño momento de silencio, hasta que Stain habló. —¿Por qué lo elegiste a él?

—Nada nos garantizaba que el héroe iba a confesar sus crímenes, si lo hubiera dejado con vida, de seguro habría dicho que el lucho contra los villanos para salvar a los niños y así saldría bien parado de esto. En cambio al dejar con vida al villano, estoy seguro que confesara todo con tal de ganarse un par de años menos de cárcel. —Explicó. Realmente estaba bastante seguro de haber tomado la mejor elección, si su meta es hacer despertar a la sociedad de que están plagados de falsos héroes, esta era la mejor forma de hacerlo.

—Bien. —Respondio a secas. Aunque no lo demostrará estaba satisfecho con la elección de su discipulo. —Ahora vete, los otros héroes no deben tardar en llegar. Yo me quedare oculto hasta que ellos lleguen.

—De acuerdo. —Obedeció. —Nos vemos luego. —Y dicho eso, con gran agilidad Kaito subió por las paredes hasta salir por las ventanas que la fábrica tenía arriba.

Luego de un largo viaje hasta su hogar, Kaito se lanzó hacia su cama, junto con el, el cansancio de toda una noche de "trabajo".

—¿Por qué siempre tenemos que actuar tan lejos de casa...? —Criticó con molestia y pereza.

Le parecía absurdo que la parte que más le costaba hacer, era al momento de regresar. Ir de una ciudad a otra y es muy agotador.

El peliblanco agarro la almohada que tenía cerca y se la puso en el rostro. —¡MALDICIÓN! —Gritó con todas sus fuerzas, aunque no se escucho mucho. Los gritos siguieron por un rato más, diciendo toda clase de insultos que se conocía, luego de un rato al fin paro. Dejó de presionar la almohada contra su rostro y suspiro. —Aún tengo que hacer los deberes... —Recordó, sin duda este estilo de vida no le sienta bien. Con flojera Kaito busco su mochila y comenzó con lo que le habían dejado en la escuela.

Suspiro.

Tal parece que tendría una larga noche.

* * *

Seis de la mañana y comoya era una costumbre el desayuno ya estaba servido en la mesa. Sus respectivas porciones para el y su maestro estaban listas y esparando a ser comidas.

—No regreso anoche... —Al ver el asiento vacío enfrente de el, lo confirmaba. No era común que Stain se trasnochara sin antes avisarle que lo haría, normalmente era el quien no avisaba. No pudo evitar preocuparse. —En fin... —Trato de restarle importancia y se concentro en el plato que tenía delante. —Buen provecho.

Tal parece que ese rumor era cierto, la comida se disfruta mejor cuando estas en compañía de alguien más, aún cuando ese alguien es un asesino con ideales extremistas como lo es Stain.

Siempre tenían un tema de que hablar, sobre su entrenamiento, el mercado negro, lo que le parecía el top de héroes de Japón. Incluso hubo una ves que le preguntó el como le fue en la escuela.

Ese día no apareció hasta la media noche y su traje estaba manchado con más sangre que la de costumbre.

Sus pensamientos fueron cortados al escuchar el sonido de la puerta abrirse.

—Supongo que regreso. —Dijo, mientras se llevaba una tostada a la boca. Escucho como los pasos se hacían cada vez más fuerte. —Es raro que regreses a esta... —Pero se detuvo al observar el atuendo de su maestro. —Ya veo.

Vestía su atuendo de civil, el cual consistía en un pantalón color crema , una polera de color negro y una chaqueta del mismo color, también usaba su bufanda roja para cubrirse gran parte del rostro.

Stain vio por unos segundos el desayuno que el peli blanco había preparado, dejó el periódico del día en el centro de la mesa y se dirigió a servirse una taza de café. Para finalizar sentándose y empezar a comer.

—Gracias por la comida. —Agradeció, para luego dar el primer bocado.

—¿Hubo mención sobre lo de anoche en el periódico? —Preguntó Kaito, mientras agarraba el periódico.

—Ninguna. —Respondió. —De todas maneras no esperaba que lo hicieran. Este tipo de casos los solucionan a puertas cerradas.

—Pero lo mejor no sería alertar de los ciudadanos? —Cuestionó Kaito, creía que había tomado la elección correcta.

—¿Y aceptar que uno de sus héroes fue parte de una red de trata de niños? —Soltó una leve risa, si las cosas fueran tan fáciles, ellos no tendrían motivos para intervenir. —La asociación de héroes y el gobierno hará todo lo que este a su alcancé para cubrir la falsedad de sus héroes.

Kaito podía notar el gran cambio en la forma de hablar de su apoderado. Podía notar cada pizca de odió en sus palabras y más cuando dijo "Héroes"

—Tsk... —Tal parece tendrian mucho trabajo por delante. El plan de irse después de graduarse para buscar a cierta persona tendría que posponerse.

—Lo olvidaba. —Habló nuevamente Stain, llamando la atención del muchacho. —Hay un artículo en el periódico que te podría interesar.

Esto hizo que Kaito arqueara una ceja, empezó a leer el periódico con bastante expectativa. Sólo le basto con mirar la portada para saber que esa era la noticia.

"El héroe número 1, All Might, salva a dos estudiantes de una muerte segura."

—¿Esto es todo? —Pregunto. —Se que cuando era más pequeño me emocionaba cuando leía algo sobre All Might, pero ahora no causa el mismo efecto.

—Sigue leyendo. —Señaló su maestro.

Decidió creer en lo que decía y volvió a agarrar el periódico. Pero esta vez busco la página donde hablaban más a fondo del caso.

—Espera... ¿Secundaria Orudera? —Es la misma a donde el asiste. Su interes creció. En eso encontró una foto en donde aparecían los dos estudiantes implicados, Kaito se levantó de un momento a otro. —¡No puede ser!

* * *

Se podía observar a cierto peli verde caminando con dirección a la secundaria. Su apariencia no era la mejor, puesto que llevaba unas grandes ojeras, de seguro por falta de sueño.

No pudo evitar soltar un gran bostezo. —Genial... con todo lo de ayer no pude dormir ni un poco. —Habló con cansancio. —Aunque... no puedo creer que de verdad haya pasado.

"Tu puedes convertirte en un heroe."

Esas palabras aún resonaban en su cabeza. Y ahora podía ver un futuro más radiante esperando.

—¡Hoy inicia una nueva etapa, Izuku Midoriya! —Sonó determinado, después de todo la persona que más admira en el mundo, confía en el. —¡Es tiempo de dar lo mejor que tienes! —Levantó su puño hacia el cielo.

—¡Midoriya!

—¡UGHH! —Soltó un chillido del susto, mandado a la basura todo lo que había dicho hace unos momentos. Al voltear hacia atrás pudo ver uno a Kaito acercándose hacia el. —Bu-buenos días, Kaito-san. —Saludo el pecoso a su amigo.

—Leí lo que les pasó en el periódico, ¿Estás bien? —Se le escuchaba algo preocupado.

—Ninguno de los dos salió lastimado. Felizmente, All Might apareció para derrotar al villano. —Explicó.

—Es bueno oír eso. —Dijo Kaito, algo más calmado. —Ser salvado por All Might debe ser grandioso, en cierta manera no crees?

Izuku rio, aunque era más una risa nerviosa. —Si supiera que ese mismo día, ya me había rescatado antes...

—¿Es cierto que con un golpe hizo que empezará a llover? —Lo había leído en el periódico, pero como la mayoría tendía a exagera todo lo que escriben, quería estar seguro. Aunque como se trata de All Might, probablemente sea cierto.

—¡Si así es! —Afirmó el verdoso.

—¡Woaaah, increible! —Exclamó. —¡Como me hubiera gustado estar ahí! —Se detuvo al darse cuenta había dejado salir cierto lado de él que no mostraba, o mejor dicho que no tenía que mostrar.

—¿Realmente te gusta hablar de All Might, Kaito-San?

El nombrado carraspeo un poco su garganta, luego de que se calmara hablo. —Bueno... no es como si no me agradará, digo a quien no le agrada All Might?

—Humm... —Izuku hizo un gesto de estar pensado. —¿A los villanos?

—Touché.

Luego de unos segundos sin que ninguno haya dicho nada, rieron.

—Creo que es mejor que nos demos prisa. Si no llegaremos tarde. —Aviso el pecoso.

—Cierto. Entonces vamos.

Luego...

Tanto Kaito como Izuku se encontraban caminado con dirección a la secundaria, solo les faltaba un cuadras mas.

—¿¡Tienes su autógrafo!? —Exclamó el peliblanco. —Mataría por tener uno.

Izuku río levemente. Estaba a punto de hablar pero fue interrumpido por otra voz.

—¡Háganse a un lado, inútiles!

Y antes de que pudieran hacerlo algo sintieron como algo o mejor dicho alguien pasaba entre ellos, chocando de manera brusca con ambos.

El causante del choque no era nada más ni nada menos que su otro compañero de clases, Bakugo Katsuki.

—Ka-kachan... ¿Co-como te encuentras? —Le pregunto el pecoso a su amigo de la infancia.

Esto hizo que el rubio detuviera su andar y volteara a verlos.

—¡A ti que te importa maldito nerd! —Exclamó ya con su típica actitud. —¿¡Crees que necesito tu preocupación!? ¡No me jodas!

Como siempre su agresividad hacia difícil el poder tener una buena conversación.

—Vamos bakugo, no lo trates así, solo estábamos preocupados. —Intervino Kaito. —Ser atacado por un villano no es algo fácil de tratar.

Su comentario en ves de ayudar solo hizo que el rubio aumentará su ira.

—¡No me jodas! —Exclamó. —¡No me vengan ahora de que somos amiguitos! ¡Por mi ustedes se pueden ir al carajo!

Kaito suspiro. Le resultaba imposible el poder llevarse bien con el.

—Entonces no tendrás excusa cuando te gane en la clase de Educación física de hoy —Dijo con un claro tono de burla.

—¡Ka-kaito-San! —Hablo Izuku, no entendía porque lo provocaba. Con miedo vio de reojo al su amigo de la infancia.

El aura que emanaba era sin duda aterradora, una que sólo le causaba el. Era como si cada célula de su cuerpo quisiera hacerle daño al peli blanco.

Las fuertes pisadas del explosivo resonaban por toda la calle, haciendo que Izuku tragara en seco por la tensión que se sentía.

Katsuki se acercó hasta estar frente a frente con kaito.

—¿¡Te estás burlando de mi, maldito!? ¿¡Crees que eres mejor que yo!? —Decía, con su molestia subiendo por momentos. —¿¡Por qué no lo resolvemos ahora!? —Sus manos empezaron a botar pequeñas explosiones.

—Me parece bien. —Respondio a la oferta. —Esta es una buena oportunidad para dejarte callado por un par de horas. —Estaba apunto de soltar su mochila. Pero en eso Izuku se puso en medio de ambos.

—¡Va-vamos Chi-chicos, deténgase! —Intervino, para que no llegarán a los golpes... y explosiones. —¡Saben que no pu-pueden usar sus dones aquí! —Esas palabras hicieron recordar a esos dos el lugar en donde estaban.

Alrededor de ellos pasaban todo tipo de personas, oficinistas, amas de casa, alumnos de su propia secundaria. Los cuales murmuraban sobre la escena que estaban haciendo.

Incluso un policía estaba observandolos desde una esquina, esperando intervenir si la cosa se salía de las manos.

—A-además no queremos llegar tarde. —Dio otro argumento para parar el pleito.

El rubio observó como se estaban tornando las cosas y no tuvo más opción que ceder, de todas maneras ya tendría la oportunidad de lidiar con el.

—Tsk... —Dio media vuelta y decidió seguir su camino.

Izuku no pudo evitar soltar un gran suspiro. —Ahh... creí que nos mataría. —Sus piernas aún temblaban por el miedo.

La tensión que sentía se detuvo al escuchar reír a su compañero.

—Supongo que me deje llevar. —Dijo algo apenado. —Gracias por Intervenir, Midoriya. —Agradeció.

—No te preocupes, Kaito-San. Para eso están los amigos. —Respondio de manera amable.

Fue en eso cuando escucharon las campanas de la secundaria.

—¡Maldición! ¡Vamos a llegar tarde! —Kaito se puso a correr. —¡Date prisa, Midoriya!

—Hahaha! ¡Esperame!

Ese día fue la primera que ambos llegaron tarde.

* * *

Algo estaba por suceder... y de seguro sería algo muy grande.

Desde ya hace varias semanas, el entrenamiento que recibia de parte de su maestro habían alcanzado niveles endemoniados.

Empezando con levantarse a tempranas horas de la madrugada. Sesiones de entrenamiento con todo tipo de armas blancas, junto con ejercicio físico del nivel más elevado y todo eso sumado a las pesas que tenía en los brazos y piernas, todo el día. Stain buscaba poner a prueba a su alumno y así prepararlo para lo que tendría planeado.

Pero aún con todo eso. Nada se comparaba con sus combates uno contra uno, que cada vez se hacían más intensos.

—¡Salta más alto, esquiva más rápido, golpea más fuerte! —Pedía Stain mientras le lanzaba una serie de ataques a gran velocidad.

A su alumno no le quedaba otra opción que esquivar las afiladas katanas y tratar de aprovechar los pequeños huecos (que el mismo Stain dejaba apropósito) para atacar o por lo menos tratar de herirlo al menos.

Kaito había a prendido que muy pocas personas podrían ganarle en un combate a corta distancia, si quería tener una oportunidad tenía que guardar distancia.

Retrocedió de un salto para alejarse de su alcance. Sin embargo antes que si quiera sus pies tocaran el suelo, ya tenía a su maestro al frente de él, y junto con él su katana a pocos centímetros de cortarlo. Viendo que el ataque iba hacia su hombro izquierdo, hizo que su sangre empezara salir en esa área para luego endurecerse.

El ataque llegó, sin embargo no hubo daño alguno por la dura capa que se había creado. Y gracias a la misma fuerza con la que fue lanzada, Stain no pudo evitar que su Katana saliera volando.

Esto dejó lo dejo totalmente desprotegido, cosa que Kaito no iba a desaprovechar. Con gran velocidad su brazo derecho empezó a botar sangre la cual se convirtió en una katana, lanzándose para atacar a su pecho.

Sintió como el tiempo avanzará lentamente. Nunca había estado tan cerca de una victoria frente a su maestro.

Al sentir como la punta de la katana chocaba contra su cuerpo, se detuvo.

—Ga-gane... —Revelo, jadeando por el cansancio pero, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

—¿Realmente lo hiciste? —Preguntó bastante escéptico.

—Acaso no ves que... ¡Ughhh! —Estuvo apunto de refutar pero en ese momento se desplomó, cayendo boca abajo contra el piso. —¿Pe-pero donde? —No recuerda haber sido atacado.

Con la ayuda de su pie, Stain volteo a su pupilo en un solo movimiento para mostrarle el gran corte que tenía en el pecho. No era muy profundo pero si lo suficientemente como para que la sangre saliera.

—¿Enserió creíste que podías alejarte de mi sin recibir ningún ataque? —Aveces se le olvidaba contra quien estaba luchando. —No dejes que la adrenalina nuble tus sentidos. —Aconsejo. —No olvides que hoy te toca hacer la cena. —Y diciendo eso, salió de la habitación que usaban para entrenar.

Kaito se quedó tirado en el suelo, tratando de recuperar el aliento, eso y esperar que el don de Stain pierda efecto. Podía sentir un ligero ardor en la zona que fue cortada, le daba rabia pero tendría que aumentar el número de cicatrices que el mayor le había hecho.

Al sentir que podía volver a moverse, se apresuró en salir del lugar de entrenamiento. Tomó una ducha para quitarse el sudor del cuerpo , luego se puso una ropa más cómoda y se dispuso en ir a la cocina.

Ver a su maestro prerar el desayuno de lo más calmado provocó cierta incomodidad dentro del muchacho.

—Hay algo que me tiene intranquilo, Chizome. —Lo llamo por su nombre.

Eso hizo que el mencionado se detuviera unos segundos. —Adelante. —Dijo a la vez que freia un huevo.

—¿Que esta pasando? —Fue directo al grano. —Desde ya hace un tiempo tus entrenamientos están fuera de sí. No me estoy quejando pero siento que hay algo que no me estas contando.

Stain coloco el huevo en un plato y lo puso sobre la mesa. Miró fijamente a su alumno, no estaba totalmente seguro si debía contarle.

Decidió solo decirle a medias.

—Encontré una posible conexión entre un grupo de Villanos y al hombre que estas buscando. —Reveló.

Kaito casi se cae al suelo por lo contado. Se acercó lentamente a Stain, sus piernas temblaban con cada paso que daba.

—¿¡E-estas se-seguro!? —Agarro los brazos del mayor con ambas manos. —¿¡De verdad es el!? —Empezó a sacudirlo de un lado a otro.

Está era la razón por la cual cual no quería contarle aún. El solo mencionar ese tema hace que Kaito pierda los estribos.

Y ahí se encontraba bombardeandolo con varias preguntas que ni siquera le daba tiempo de responder.

Sin embargo todo acabó cuando Stain le dio una bofetada al peli blanco. Lo suficientemente fuerte como para mandarlo al piso.

—Cálmate. —Habló con un tono serio. —No te enseñe lo que sabes para que pierdas la cabeza de esa manera. Si aún sigues que esa clase de pensamientos, te asesinare sin dudarlo. —Amenazó.

—Lo-lo siento... —Se disculpo. Le tomó unos segundos en levantarse. —Es solo que... tantos años sin ninguna pista... —Recordó la impotencia que sintió en el pasado.

—Aún no te hagas idea. —Interrumpió —Primero quiero investigar más. Es por eso que saldré por un tiempo.

—Oh... así que es otra de tus "misiones" —Hizo énfasis en la última palabra. —¿Cuando vuelves?

—No lo sé. —Respondio sin más.

—Ya veo...

Con lo revelado Kaito no tuvo más que esperar el regreso de su maestro para actuar

* * *

—¿U-un ataque a la U.A?

Luego de tres días Stain regreso. Pero con una misión que sin duda Kaito no esperaba.

—Quiero que te infiltres en su grupo y veas lo que traman.

—De acuerdo. —Aún cuando no quería aceptar tuvo que tragarse lo que de verdad quería decir. Todo lo que es, se lo debía a este hombre. Sus palabras eran definitivas en el.

En ese instante por primera vez en mucho tiempo, kaito sintió miedo.

Lo único que pedia era que cierto peli verde no se vea involucrado en esto.

**_Continuará..._**

* * *

_Uff al fin logré retomar esta historia, supongo que el hype por la nueva temporada ayudó bastante. Xd__Si leyeron hasta aquí les agradezco que se hayan tomado el tiempo para leer el capítulo.__Ojalá pueda traer el próximo más rápido que este!_


	3. Capitulo 3

Un nuevo día comenzaba y como ya era costumbre el peli blanco ya hacía entrenando en su habitación. Las flexiones pasaron a sentadillas, luego fueron reemplazadas por prácticas con su Katana. Con velocidad y precisión movía de un lado para otro el arma, el aire era cortado provocando un sonido de viento.

Después de una hora de entrenamiento se apresuró en bañarse para desayunar.

Hoy era el día.

Si la información que Stain era 100% verdadera, la tal liga de villanos estaba buscando cualquier individuo interesado ser parte de una operación para acabar con el símbolo de la paz, All Might.

Un plan bastante surrealista para el chico la verdad, en su mente no podía imaginar algo que podría estar a la altura del héroe número uno.

Pero era una misión que le encargó su mentor y la cumpliría sin dudarlo.

Luego de colocarse su traje de vigilante, Kaito fue a la sala para buscar la última cosa que le faltaba. Su máscara.

Ya con ella se disponía en ir al lugar, se encontró con el mayor.

—¿Estas listo?

—Si. —Contestó.

—No quiero errores. ¿Entendiste? —Afilo sus ojos. —No te relaciones con ellos. Escóndete entre el monton de villanos que habrá y observa la situación desde un lugar seguro y cuando veas la oportunidad sales de ahí. —Ordenó.

—Entendido. —Dijo mientras se ajustaba los guantes. —Entonces, me voy.

Ya con todo preparado se disponía a salir.

—Una última cosa. —La voz de Stain detuvo su camino a la salida. —Si llegas a ver a alguien que no merezca ser llamado héroe... purgalo.

—De acuerdo. —¿Porque no puedes negarte?

Kaito no deseaba todo esto. Muy en el fondo quería creer en los héroes, quería creer en las palabras de esa persona que tanto le había ayudado en el pasado.

Pero Stain con el paso de los años se había encargado de destruir esa imagen que tenía de los héroes. Y no solamente con palabras.

Más de una ves le mostró lo miserable que se veían cuando rogaban por sus vidas. El como sólo le bastaba un corte para que su fachada de héroes la tiraran a la basura y mostrarán su verdadero ser.

Unos tristes y patéticos seres que lo único que les importaban eran ellos mismos. Llegando hasta el punto de querer negociar con ellos.

Lo único que lograban era una muerte más rápida.

Aunque después de todo el tendría que seguir esa orden. Su maestro no estaría presente al momento de actuar.

* * *

El punto de encuentro era en la ciudad de Kamino. El peliblanco siguió las instrucciones de cómo llegar al lugar que le había dejado Stain en un papel.

—Supongo que es aquí... —Al frente de el estaba una enorme puerta similar a la de una bóveda. Acercó su oído hacia ella para poder escuchar quienes estaban adentro.

Podía oír varios murmullos, sin duda habían una gran cantidad de personas en ese lugar.

Sin perder más tiempo, decidió abrir la puerta.

Sabía que al entrar ese encontraría con una gran cantidad de villanos, pero... lo que tenía enfrente era ridículo.

Claro prefirieron cantidad en vez de calidad. A simple vista podía notar que no eran más que simples aficionados al libertinaje. Pensamientos que su maestro no toleraba y le hubiera gustado

eliminar. Pero aún así la cantidad... era alarmante.

¿Como cabían tantos en un bar?

Pero sin duda entre todos ellos destacaban tres personas... o por los menos uno de ellos lo era.

El primero era un muchacho no muy mayor que el de cabello gris, algo delgado y con el color negro predominaba en su ropa. Pero sin duda lo que más resaltaba era la gran cantidad de manos que llevaba pegadas en distintas partes de su cuerpo. Por alguna razón sentía que el era el líder.

El segundo parecía ser el bar tender del lugar, parecía ser que su cuerpo era una sombra morada y con dos ojos brillantes.

Y el último pero no menos escalofriante la otra persona... o cosa... o lo que sea que fuera. Lo único que tenía de humano era la forma, todo lo demás parecía ser sacado del cerebro de un científico loco.

Pero a diferencia de los otros dos, que se notaba a simple viste que estaban vivos, este ser destacaba por su falta de vida. No se movía ni parpadeaba.

Su análisis tuvo que detenerse cuando el ente morado empezó hablar. El típico discurso que se les decía a las masas. Prometiendoles grandes cosas si llegaban a cumplir su objetivo. El cual no era algo pequeño.

Al final ni las recompensas ni el objetivo se cumplían y Kaito daba por hecho que este no sería la excepción.

Pero debía admitir que le daba algo de intriga el saber cuál es su plan.

Aunque el objetivo del discurso estaba hecho. El espíritu de los villanos había aumentado y los gritos era una prueba de ello.

El bar tender al ver la efuroia al máximo creo lo que parecía ser una especie de portal, en el cual todos empezaron a entrar.

Kaito se encaminó hacia el portal morado, tuvo que hacer algo de esfuerzo para pasar por la niebla. No tardo mucho segundos en pasar.

Sus ojos se sorprendieron al ver que después de tanto deseo había entrado en la U.A.

Aunque no de la manera que hubiese querido.

* * *

Lo primero que noto Kaito, fue que se encontraba dentro de un gran domo. El cual tenía distintos tipos de escenarios, grabandose la ruta de uno de ellos. Se acercó al trío lo suficiente como para escucharlos.

Su vista fue hacia el líder de la liga. Pudo notar como estaba bastante irritado, su objetivo no se encontraba ahí.

—Puedo ver a Trece y Eraser en la entrada. —

Al escuchar esa información el chico se dio cuenta de su pésima suerte.

—¡Maldición! ¿¡POR QUE TIENES QUE ESTAR AQUÍ!? —Se maldecía al notar quien estaba junto a los dos héroes.

Podía distinguir esos malditos risos verdes a kilómetros de distancia.

Agradecía al cielo de llevar una máscara.

La rápida acción del profesor peli negro se hizo notar, utilizando sus ágiles movimientos y su Don dejó fuera de combate a varios de los villanos.

Será mejor buscar un lugar donde pueda observar todo... decidió alejarse del grupo invasor y dirigirse a la área que ya le había hechado un ojo con aterioridad.

Sin duda el área con ambientación montañosa fue su mejor opción. El pico más alto era perfecto para ver todo el lugar.

Luego de escalar con gran facilidad la montaña, Kaito sacó unos binoculares que llevaba y acto seguido comenzó a observar lo que ocurría.

Eraser no pudo evitar que el espectro morado usará su don. Envolviendo a los alumnos con su espesa niebla, mandandolos a distintas partes del domo.

—Ya veo... su plan es separarlos de los profesores y acabar con ellos. —No le costó entender el plan de los villanos. —Sin los prefesores los alumnos estarán a merced de los villanos.

Debía admitir que es un buen plan. Aunque deseaba que su amigo pudiera salir de esta situación.

—Espera... —Detuvo sus pensamientos al percatarse de algo. —Si los envía por todo el lugar, eso significa que... —No pudo terminar a ver como un portal se creaba abajo de el, saliendo tres estudiantes de este.

Al parece su plan de manterse lejos de la acción se arruinó.

El trío se preparaba para luchar con los villanos que habían mandado. Tuvo que darles punto al trío por no mostrar ningún rastro de miedo.

Al menos por ahora.

Entre ellos destacaba la chica peli negra que con gran rapidez le creo una arma a la chica de las orejas de jacks.

—Tal vez si puedan contra ellos... —Pensó al ver la determinación de la dos chicas. —O tal vez no. —Rectificó lo que dijo al ver al tercero. Lo único que hacía el rubio era gritar y esquivar los ataques que le lanzaban. —Veamos como se logran salir de esta... pero antes. —Decidió ver que estaba pasando en el centro del domo.

Si sorpresa fue grande al ver a la gran bestia morada, masacrado al pobre Eraser. Estaba algo lejos pero desde ahí se podía distinguir como la bestia aplastaba la cabeza del héroe contra el suelo.

Quería poder observar más pero sintió un ligera descarga eléctrica recorrer su cuerpo.

Al bajar la mirada se dio con la sorpresa que todos los villanos estaban inconscientes y al centro de ellos estaba el rubio.

—Lo-los derrotó a todos. —Dijo, asombrado. Había subestimado al muchacho. —Ese don eléctrico sin duda era de temer.

También honor a quien honor merece, la peli negra había actuado como toda una profesional. El crear una enorme manta capaz de aislar la electricidad fue sin duda algo digno de reconocimiento.

Pe-pero... ¿Que demonios hace?... gran confusion le invadió al ver al rubio caminar como idiota con los pulgares arriba.

El trío observaban su alrededor.

—Creo que son to-todos. —Dijo con algo de cansancio la pelipúrpura.

—Lo mejor será inmovilizarlos. —Secundo la pelinegra. —Crearé varias sogas para hacerlo.

La otra estudiante asintió. —Traeré a Kaminari. —Avisó al ver como su compañero se alejaba de ellas.

La chica comenzó acercarse al rubio y ahí se dio cuenta como atrás de él, algo empezaba a salir del suelo.

—¡Kaminari! —Gritó al ver que ese algo era un villano. Estiro sus Jack lo más rápido que pudo para agarrar el cuepor del aun idiotizado chico y lanzar lo hacia su compañera.

Pero gracias a eso el villano pudo aprovechar y agarrar uno de sus jacks y atraer la hacía el.

—¡Jirou-San! —Se dirigió hacia ella de manera desesperada.

—Ah, ah, ah. Un paso más y... —Su mano hizo uno forma de pistola. Apuntándole en la sien. —Todos sus sesos volarán por el lugar. —Amenazó sin vacilar.

—Maldición!... —Maldijo al ver que no podía hacer nada. —¡Piensa Momo¡ ¡Piensa! —Buscaba la forma de salvar a su compañera.

Kaito obsevaba todo desde arriba. —Fuiste mu valiente al salvar al chico. —Elogió a la pelipúrpura. —Uhm...? —Aumento la visión de los binoculares al notar algo extraño que hacia la de los jacks —Ya veo... —Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro al darse cuenta lo que planeaba la chica.

Comenzaba a agradarles estos estudiantes.

La pelipurpura empezo a mover uno de conectores sin que se diera cuenta el villano, si lograba llegar hacia su oído podia dejarlo fuera de combate por un buen tiempo.

—Solo un poco más...—Noto que le faltaban unos cuantos centimetros —¡Ahora! —Acto seguido incrustó uno de sus jacks al oido del villano para mandar sus pulsaciones , pero lo único que recibió fue una descarga electrica que la dejo semi inconsciente.

—Eso pasa por querer jugar al héroe, Niñita. —Habló de forma arrogante mientras la movía como su fuera un títere.

—No-no se saldrán... con la... suya. —Dijo a duras penas, luego escupió en el rostro del villano.

—¡Maldita perra! —Gritó con furia. —¿¡Como te atrevez!? —La arremetió contra el suelo para después sacar una pistola. —Di tus últimas palabras, niñita. —Dijo mientras le apuntaba con el arma. —Y ustedes, ni se les ocurra moverse. —Advirtió con su otro brazo apuntandolos, se podía ver como emanaba electricidad de ahí.

Momo lucia desesperada. Estaban apunto de asesinar a una amiga delante de ella y la impotencia de no poder hacer algo no la dejaban pensar con claridad.

No podía contar con la ayuda del rubio en su estado actual y en el instante que el villano vea que está creando algo no dudará en atacar.

¿Que podía hacer?

—¿Y bien? ¿No dirás nada? —Preguntó mientras quitaba el seguro del arma.

La pelipúrpura lo miraba con desprecio. —Na-nada que decirle a un villano de cuarta. —Dijo sin más.

—Entonces... ¡MUERE!

Jirou solo cerró sus ojos esperando lo peor.

El sonido del disparo estremeció a todos.

—... ¿Por que...

Esperaba sentir dolor, mucha si era sincera. Después de todo le habían disparado ¿no?

Quizás ya lo estaba y era por eso que no sentía dolor... pero sentir que podía abrir sus ojos le dijo que aun seguía viva.

Se sorprendió al ver la espalda de alguien. ¿La había protegido?

No eran ni Yaoyorozu ni Kaminari o ninguna otra persona que conociera.

* * *

_¿¡Que carajos!? ¿Por qué la salvé?__No debo de involucrarme directamente. Esas fueron sus órdenes, y mucho menos si es para salvar a alguien.__Ella había perdido... había sido derrotada. Su fuerza no fue suficiente y por eso debe pagar por su debilidad.__Así es esto. Si no tienes la fuerza para seguir entonces no durarás nada afuera.__¿Entonces... por que la salvé?__Mi cuerpo se había movió por si solo y antes de que me diera cuenta ya estaba creando un escudo para detener la bala.__Tal vez._

.. _en el fondo no quería que muriera._

* * *

Todos miraban con asombro al recién llegado.

El primero en reaccionar fue el villano que lucia más enojado. —¿¡Quién demoni... —No pudo terminar al sentir un fuerte golpe en el estómago.

Kaito había lanzado el escudo que había hecho al cuerpo del villano y sin perder tiempo corrió en dirección a el, creando un báculo en el camino. Aprovecho que el golpe previo hizo que retorcerse al villano para golpear su nuca, dejándolo fuera de combate.

Las dos chicas estuvieron con la boca abierta por la velocidad con la que se encargo de el. Pero eso pocos le duró al ver como iba hacia ellas.

Y el no poder ver su rostro solo hacia que estuvieran más alerta de él.

Kaito noto la tensión que estaba generando y se detuvo. Lo mejor era mantener su distancia.

—¿Estas bien? —Preguntó Kaito a la pelipúrpura.

Ambas chicas se miraron entre sí, las dos lucian confundidas. ¿Acaso estaba de su lado?

—Eh... si. —Respondió. —Gracias por... ayudarme.

—Entonces levántate. No hay tiempo. —Aviso. Reanudó su paso.

Yaoyorozu al ver eso se puso al frente de su amiga para protegerla. Pero se sorprendió al ver como pasaba de ellas.

Kaito tenía en la mira al rubio el cual aún seguía en ese estado de idiota. Al estar lo suficientemente cerca lo levanto de la su camisa.

—¡E-espera! —Gritó la de las creaciones al ver que su objetivo era Kaminari. —¡No le hagas... — Se detuvo al ver lo que le estaba haciendo.

Kaito estaba que a bofetada al rubio, si bien no parecía que lo hiciera tan fuerte no podía evitar preocuparse por su compañero.

—¿Quieres reaccionar de una vez?

Las bofetadas que recibio hicieron que Kaminari recuperará los cinco sentidos, aunque ahora sentía que le dolían las mejillas.

—Ay, ay, ay... ¿¡QUIEN RAYOS ERES TU Y POR QUE ME GOLPEAS!? —Preguntó con rabia.

Las dos chicas se acercan al par que discutía.

—¡Kaminari! —Exclamó Momo. —Me alegra que estés bien.

—¡Yaoyorozu! —Se dirigió hacia ella en busca de protección. —¿¡Quien es ese!? ¿¡Es un villano!?

Empezó a bombardear a la peli negro con preguntas. Ella estaba apunto de responder le pero Jirou se le adelanto.

—No lo sabemos. —Respondió. —Solo apareció de la nada y me protegió de recibir un balazo. —Observo al enmascarado.

—E-entonces... eres de los nuestros? —Realmente el rubio no entendia nada.

—No hay tiempo para esto. —Interrumpió Kaito para hacerles notar en que situación estaban a punto de entrar.

Los tres estudiantes se dieron cuenta que los villanos que el rubia había derrotado con su Don se estaban levantado.

—Tendremos que enfrentarlos. —Aviso el peliblanco.

—¿¡Tendremos!? —Cuestiono Kaminari la inclusión en su grupo.

—¡Si, tendremos! —Acalo Kyoka. No estaban en posición de negar la ayuda de alguien ahora mismo.

—Tengan —Dijo Yaoyorozu mientras les entregaban a Jirou y Kaminari unas armas que habia creado con ayuda de su don. —Tam... —Se detuvo a pensar en lo que iba hacer ¿realmente podía darle un arma a el?

Kaito notó la inseguridad en la chica, pero la entendio.

—Esta bien. Yo puedo crear las mias. —Le dijo el muchacho volviendo a crear su báculo.

Los villanos no tardaron en rodearlos. Por su parte los cuatro chicos se dieron la espalda para haci cubrir sus puntos ciegos.

—¿Que-que vamos ha-hacer? —Preguntó aterrado el rubio. —No podré usar mi don con ustedes tan cerca.

—Y yo no podré crear otra manta aisladora. —Siguió Momo. Trato de buscar la primera manta que había creado pero se dio cuenta que estaba entre los villanos.

—Escuchen... —Kaito hizo que le prestaran atención. —Cuando yo les de la señal, atacamos.

La menera tan seria con la que lo dijo hizo que los estudiantes tragaran en seco.

Los villanos se acercaban cada vez mas hacia ellos y cuando se disponian a atacar... un gran estruendo se escucho para despues ver como un monstro era lanzado hacia el cielo destruyendo una parte del techo del domo en el que se encontraba.

—Oye, oye, ese no era el que se encargaría de All Might? —Se escucho decir a uno de los malos.

—¿Eso significa que el plan fallo?

Kaito noto la confusión entre los villanos y supo que esta era la oportunidad para atacar.

—¡Ahora!

Los cuatro empezaron su Ataque, Kaito se lanzo contra el grupo donde habían más enemigos, esquivando todos sus ataques gracias a su gran agilidad. Se impulso ágilmente para saltar sobre sus cabezas, estando en el aire creo tres mini báculos en cada mano. Lanzando los hacia sus nucas, dejando a seis enemigos fuera de combate.

—¡Eres míooooo!! —Escucho decir atras de el. Un villano se preparaba para golpearle la espalda con su puño que estaba cubierto por rocas.

Kaito solo tuvo que agacharse hasta quedar en cuclillas para evitarlo. Hizo que su sangre cubriera por completo su puño y le dio un golpe directo en la quijada dejándolo aturdido.

—Tsk.. —Sequejo al ver que aun faltaban mas villanos que derrotar.

Jirou mantenia a los villanos a distacia usando los amplificadores que tenia en las botas y con la arma que le dio su compañera le hacia frente a los villanos que lograban acercarse.

Yaoyorozu estaba derrotando a los villanos con su gran destreza en armas, incluso lograba atrapar a unos cuantos con unas redes que creaba.

Kaminari los enfrento con un tubo de metal y usando ligeramente su don logro que cada vez que se el tubo golpeara a los villanos recibieran una descarga electrica.

Después de alargado combate lograron acabar con los villanos del area. Aunque acabaron demasiado cansados lograron salir de esa situación.

—¡Ay! Al fín los derrotamos —Exclamo el rubio mientras se dejaba caer debido al cansancio

—Solo queda esperar la ayuda de los heroes —Hablo Momo a la vez que amarraba con una soga a algunos villanos —Es mejor prevenir. —No pasaría por los mismo dos veces.

Kaito se habia alejado un poco de ellos, necesitaba saber que estaba ocurriendo con los otros, agarro sus vinoculares y dirigio su mirada hacía donde se encontraban. Su sorpresa fue grande al ver al simbolo de la paz frente al líder de la liga.

—Supongo que logró vencerlos. —Pensó, aunque no pudo evitar notar el estado del héroe número uno. —Tengo que apresurarme en... —Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al notar que alguien se acercaba.

—Oye, estee... gracias por ayudarnos. —Agradeció la pelipúrpura —No se si habríamos podido sin tu ayuda.

—Deberian ir con los demas, Tal parece que All Might se encargo de todo. —Explicó Kaito para no tener que involucrase mas con ellos, ya habia ignorado bastante las ordenes de Stain.

—D-de acuerdo. —La chica podía intuir que el no estaba en una buena posición para hablar con ellos.

Jirou se dirigio hacia sus compañeros.

—¡Chicos! Lo mejor sería ir con los otros —Avisó la pelipúrpura, los otros dos a los lejos asintieron.

Tal vez fue por creer que lo peor ya había pasado que ninguno se dio cuenta cierto villano electrico ya habia recuperado el conocimiento.

—Estupida niña... —Susurró mientras le apuntaba con el arma.

—¡Carajo! —Kairo se dio cuanta de la intenciones de Villano —¡Cuidado! — Grito mientras corria hacia ella para tratar de salvarla.

Jirou al escuchar la advertencia volteo sólo para ver como la apuntaban con la arma. Por puro instinto cerro sus ojos.

¡BANG!

Kaito habia logrado lanzarse y llevarse a Jirou con el, evitanto que ella se llevara el disparo, lastimosamente la bala rozó gran parte de la máscara rompiendola.

La de los Jacks sintio que habia caido al piso, al abrir sus ojos pudo notar que estaba frente a frente con el mismo sujeto que la habia salvado antes. Pero esta vez podía ver su rostro.

—Blanco... —Susurro al ver el cabello del chico, también noto el fuerte color de sus ojos. No era un rojo normal si no uno mas intenso, una más vivo, como... —Hum... —Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al sentir como una gota habia caído en una de sus mejillas —¿Sangre? —Dijo al ver uno de sus dedos que habia tocado su mejilla. Al volver a mirar hacia Kaito noto como cierto liquido rojizo salia de la sien de el.

—Va-vamos... hay que levantarnos. — Se podía notar el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo por su voz débil.

—De-de acuerdo —Dijo Jirou ñal notar en la forma que estaban. Kaito estaba arriba de ella sujetandose con sus brazos y piernas para no estar muy apegados.

—¿¡Están bien!? —Gritaron Yaoyorozu y Kaminari mientras se acercaban.

—Esta...

—MALDITO SEAS ESTA ES LA ULTIMA VEZ QUE TE HACES EL HEROE —Se enfureció el villano mientras apuntaba a Kaito con el arma. El peliblanco no podia hacer nada sentía que todo le daba vueltas. Yaoyorozu y Kaminari estaban lejos de ellos como para hacer algo a tiempo

—¡MUERE! —Grito el villano

Kaito solo pudo esperar lo peor...

¡BANG! ¡BANG!

Se escucharon los disparon... pero no fueron por parte del villano.

Dos balas impactaron en el cuerpo del malo.

Kaito y Jirou no entendía que estaba pasando.

—¿Podria ser? —Se preguntó Yaoyorozu mientras que veía donde estaba la entrada principal de la U.S.J —Llegaron... ¡Los heroes llegaron!

Despues los dos estudiates fueron hacia donde estaban el otro par.

—Dejame ayudarte —Dijo el rubio, para despues ser el apoyo de Jirou mietras se levantaba.

—Tambien tu. —Extendio su mano Yaoyorozu hacia Kaito. Pero este solo se ocultaba el rostro.

—¿Cre-crees que puedas crearme un casco?

La peli negra dudo unos segundos pero después decidió hacerlo. El los había ayudado demasiado. Ya con algo cubriendo su rostro, acepto la ayuda de Momo.

—¿Estas bien? —Jirou no pudo evitar preocuparse por el. La había salvado dos veces.

Kaito asintió levemente.

—Ahora que los prefesores llegaron lo mejor será esperarlos aquí. —Explicó la pelinegra.

—Entiendo, pero que hay de... —Susurro Kaminari, señalando enmascarado.

Debía de actuar rápido.

—Sera mejor irme. —Kaito se disponia a irse para no ser encontrado por los heroes

—¡Espera! —Jirou lo detuvo agarrando una de las mangas de Tsuna —Gracias... por todo.

El peliblanco no dijo nada, solo siguió su camino pero en eso se detuvo.

Los tres estudiantes vieron esto y se quedaron expectantes.

—Les agradeceria si... —No estaba seguro si podía contar con ellos pero no pedirá nada intenrandolo. —No dijeran nada sobre mi a los heroes...por favor —Pidió para después seguir su camino.

El trío vio como se alejaba de ellos hasta perderse de su vista.

—Estamos de acuerdo en que diremos todo a los heores. ¿No es asi? —Preguntó Kaminari solo para despues ser atacado por los Jacks de Jirou.

Ellas dos se encargarían de que el rubio no dijera nada.

* * *

Aprovechado el desorden que se había generado por la liga de villanos, Kaito logró evitar ser notado y escapó de la U.A.

El camino a su hogar fue exhaustivo, la herida que tenía en la sien no dejaba de sangrar y no tenía nada con que tratarla.

De alguna manera se las había arreglado para llegar. Ni bien puso un pie en casa la perdida de sangre le pasó factura y cayó.

Pero no llegó a tocar el piso, alguien lo estaba sujetando, con los ojos entre abierto Kaito noto que era su maestro quien lo había ayudado.

—Gra-gracias... —Susurró para después desmayarse.

De alguna manera sentía que ya había vivido esto antes...

Continuará...


	4. Capitulo 4

—Creí decirte que no quería errores. —La voz de Stain tenía un tono molesto.

—Lo sé... —Respondió el azabache.

Luego de su llegada, Stain se vio obligado a cerrar la herida con la que había llegado su discípulo.

—Ya sabes como funciona tu Don. —Hablaba el asesino de héroes mientras que trataba la herida con un hilo y aguja. —Debes evitar este tipo de heridas o no podrás usar tu don. —Uso un trapo para quitar toda las sangre que se estaba esparciendo, succionado todo el líquido que podía.

Luego lo lanzó a una gran pila de trapos, todos iguales al anterior lanzado.

Kaito trataba de aguantar el dolor que sentía por la aguja atravesando su piel, aunque se le lograba escapar uno que otro quejido.

—¡Ya lo... —Se detuvo al notar el tono de su voz. —Solo fue un descuido... —Su vista bajo lentamente. —

—¿Un descuido eh? —Terminó de cerrar la herida y sin decir nada se retiro. Pero antes de salir de la vista del chico se detuvo. —Eso quiere decir que aún te falta mucho por entrenar. —Tal vez no lo veía pero Kaito podía sentir una mirada de desprecio de parte de su maestro. —Será mejor que descanses. Mañana será un duro día. —Y diciendo eso Stain se retiro.

El peliblanco se quedó ahí. En silencio. Por alguna razón no pudo decirle la verdad acerca de cómo se hizo la herida. Llevo su mano derecha hacia la sien, tocando levemente la zona afectada.

—Tch...

Eso dejaría una cicatriz.

* * *

Los días pasaron y como era de esperar la noticia del ataque a la U.A fue lo más hablado por la prensa.

Criticando fuertemente a la institución por tal negligencia contra sus estudiantes y de ponerlos en riesgo de muerte. Si bien gracias a All Might pudieron salir de esa situación sin ningún herido de gravedad.

Pero... la semilla ya había sido plantada y con eso una leve desconfianza la cual irá creciendo con el tiempo.

* * *

Stain cumplió con lo que había dicho, desde su misión en la U.A, el entrenamiento que de por sí era endemoniado ahora era una agonía constante para el peliblanco.

—Si te la pasas esquivando nunca lograras nada, chico. —Decía con tranquilidad Stain, aún cuando lo que estaba haciendo requería total de sus sentidos.

Con gran velocidad y precisión el mayor le lanzaba una exagerada cantidad de navajas al peliblanco. Esquivando algunas y recibiendo otras, pero Stain se aseguraba de que solo le rozaran dejándole leves cortes en distintas partes del cuerpo.

—No puedo acercarme... —Se quejó Kaito. Entonces se le ocurrio algo. Uso su sangre para crear una daga la cual lanzó, chocando contra una de las que habia lanzado Stain. El impacto hizo que una de ellas saliera volando hacia arriba, en eso el chico dio una voltereta hacia atrás y en el procesó agarro la navaja que estaba en el aire lanzando la contra el asesino de héroes causándole un pequeño corte en el rostro.

—Nada mal. —El pequeño alago hizo que a Kaito se le formará una leve sonrisa. —Pero... —No le duró mucho. —Aun te falta mucho por aprender. —Señaló una de las piernas de Kaito.

—¿De que estas hablando? Si lo hice... —Se detuvo al notar lo que Stain señalaba. —Mierda. —Cayó al suelo.

Nuevamente había sido herido sin que se diera cuenta. ¿Como demonios lograba hacer eso su maestro?

Posiblemente fue por la adrenalina, que Kaito no había notado que tenía una navaja incrustada en su pierna izquierda, no era muy profundo pero si le dolerá dentro de poco.

—La idea que tuviste fue buena pero mal ejecutada. Haces movimientos de más. —Hablaba mientras se acercaba a Kaito. —No hagas lo mismo que esos. Hacer movimientos innecesarios solo por que son mas vistosos, lo único que te dejará son heridas. Heridas que pudiste evitar. Si solo te hubieras movido hacia un lado en ves de dar esa ridícula voltereta, hubieras evitado la navaja y tu lanzamiento habría tenido más fuerza. —Y sin previo aviso saco el arma de la pierna del chico, ocasionando un grito de dolor de este.

Luego...

Kaito se encontraba en la sala, vendado la parte de su pierna en la cual había sido herido. Ultimante sus entrenamientos siempre terminan de esta manera.

Decidió prender la pequeña televisión que tenían para ver algunas noticias que no salían en los periódicos. Algo expectante, Kaito busco por los canales alguna noticia relacionada con la invasión de la Liga de Villanos.

También busco algo relacionado sobre el. Después de todo esa chica había visto su rostro.

Los primeros días después del atentado, Kaito estuvo bastante paranoico sobre si salía una algo relacionado con el, pero con el pasar de los días esa preocupación se fue reduciendo. Les agradeció mentalmente a esos tres estudiantes por no decir nada.

"Aun despues del ataque de la nombrada liga de villanos, la U.A dio el aviso que de igual manera se relizara el ya conocido festival deportivo"

Una noticia bastante controversial para el chico. Enserió empezaba a dudar si en esa academia estaban haciendo bien las cosas.

—¿No creen que es demasiado arriesgado? —Se preguntó Kaito. —Recibieron un duro golpe recientemente, deberían dejar que las cosas se calmen un poco.

—Le están dando un mensaje a la sociedad. —Aparecio Stain de la nada. —Indirectamente están diciendo que no hay por qué preocuparse, que ellos lo tienen todo bajo control.

—Ya veo... —Respondió con total normalidad, como si ya estuviera acostumbrado a las repentinas apariciones de su maestro. —Pero... igual creo que es muy arriesgado. ¿Que tal si reciben otro ataque?

—¿Realmente crees que la liga atacara nuevamente a la U.A justo cuando gran parte de los que irán serán héroes? —Dijo Stain, haciendo énfasis en la última palabra. —Creí que eras más listo chico.

—Ya entendí, ya entendí. —Tal vez estaba subestimando a los héroes. —Pero Stain... —Dijo mientras volteaba para verlo, pero para su sorpresa ya no se encontraba con el. Kaito suspiro. —Al menos puedes despedirte ¿no? —Reprochó a su maestro.

Aveces no le gustaba la poca consideración que tenía con el.

* * *

El día del festival deportivo de la U.A había llegado y la emoción se podía sentir en las calles. Sólo faltaban pocas horas para que empezará.

Kaito estaba sentado en la parrilla del tejado del departamento, tenía una vista completa de la academia y sus alrededores.

Con algo de envidia, observaba como las personas disfrutaban del festival, comiendo platillos deliciosos, tomándose fotos con héroes y hasta comprando su mercancía. Era claro que sintiera eso, después de todo no tuvo la mejor infancia de todas.

Y así mientras se perdia en sus pensamientos, sintió como alguien se ponía a su lado.

—¿Donde es esta el vez? —Preguntó, ya sabiendo de qué se trataba.

—A Hosu. —Respondió Stain. —Aún hay demasiado que hacer ahí. Además de seguro esto llamara su atención.

—La liga de villanos ¿eh? —Intuyo el peliblanco. Desde que se enteró de cual fue su plan, Stain a estado tratando de llamar su atención. —Aun no entiendo que es lo que quieres lograr con ellos. —Dijo algo molesto, no le gustaba que quiera relacionarse con ellos.

—No hay necesidad de que lo entiendas ahora. —La vaga respuesta solo hacia que el peliblanco se enojada. —Nos vemos.

El escuchar como Stain se despedía de él, le tomó por sorpresa. Pero cuando volteo para responderé ya se había ido.

Suspiro.

—Supongo que es mucho pedirle ese tipo cosas. —Decía mientras estiraba sus brazos. —Creo que es mejor que yo también salga. —Tenía como objetivo el pequeño market que estaba a unas cuadras.

Hoy el tambien tenía planes y curiosamente su viejo amigo estaba involucrado.

Estaba ansioso por verlo competir.

* * *

¡Rápido! ¡Rápido! Se decía como si con eso aumentaría su velocidad. Estaba contra el reloj y aún le faltaban tres cuadras por correr.

Kaito corría por las calles de la ciudad con una bolsa en mano, el recordar que no tenía dinero fue obligado a ir a unos callejones más metidos de la ciudad. Esperar a un tonto ladrón que lo pusiera como objetivo fue más tardado de lo que pensó, para su buena o mala suerte después de esperar treinta minutos, apareció.

Ni bien escucho una de las típicas frases que dicen los ladrones a sus víctimas, el chico lo derrotó con facilidad.

Ya con algo de dinero pudo ir al market, pero el tiempo que perdió fue demasiado.

Al ver que no llegaría a tiempo decidió cortar camino y se dirigió a uno de los callejones para después subir por las paredes con gran destreza.

Así tal vez lleguea tiempo.

* * *

Llegó al departamento casi pateando la puerta, lanzó su capucha hacia una de las sillas que tenían en la sala y se tiro al sofá.

Sacó de la bolsa las cosas que había comprado, una soda de naranja y un gran paquete de papitas extra picantes. Mentiria si dijera que no le agrada el ligero ardor en su nariz al momento de abrir el paquete de papas.

El poder comer esta clase de cosas era un lujo que no se podía dar a menudo debido a su don. Debía tener una buena alimentación para que las armas que cree tengan una buena resistencia, si empezará a comer todo tipo de comidas chatarras lo que creará tendría la misma dureza que una rama de un árbol.

Ya con todo listo, el peliblanco se dispuso a prender la televisión. Lo primero que escucho fue el bullicio del público.

—Bien Midoriya. Quiero que demuestres de lo que eres capaz. —Decía mientras abría la soda de naranja para después darle un gran sorbo.

No pudo evitar recordar el día que en la escuela anunciaron la admisión de dos de sus estudiantes a la U.A.

El primero y el que ya había anunciado su ingresos muchos meses antes, Bakugo Katsuki.

Y la sorpresa, el tímido y aparentemente sin don Izuku Midoriya.

Como era de esperarse casi toda la antecion se lo había llevado el rubio, dejando del lado al de los rizos.

Sin embargo Kaito era otro caso. Entendía perfectamente el por qué Katsuki pudo lograr ingresar a la U.A. Aunque no le agrade en absoluto debía admitir que el rubio tenía todo lo que se necesitaba para pasar, en el aspecto físico claro. Su don de explosiones sin duda era algo de temer.

Pero en el caso del verdoso ¿como pudo lograrlo?

La manifestación tardía de su don fue la explicación que le dio Izuku. Aunque fue algo vaga al momento de describir su don.

Decidió creerle, después de todo Izuku no es de las personas que miente. Eso sí le hizo prometer que le mostraría su don en acción en el festival deportivo.

Y ese día había llegado.

* * *

_"¡Shinso esta fuera de los límites¡ ¡Midoriya avanza a la siguiente ronda!"_

Se escucho decir al comentarista el resultado del combate.

—¡Bien hecho Midoriya! ¡Nunca dude de ti! —Exclamó. En realidad si lo hizo y en más de una ocasión.

Aún después de ver como el pecoso se lograba imponerse contra Katsuki en la carrera de obstáculos, arrebatandole el primer lugar y sobrevivir a la caza de su cabeza en la batalla de caballería. Habían dejado una gran impresión en el peliblanco.

Pero el notar que literalmente no uso su don en toda la primera ronda le daba mala espina.

De seguro aun no puede controlarlo... fue lo primero que pensó, su don se manifestó a una edad muy tardía. No tuvo todos esos años de práctica como las otras personas, lo que uno aprendió en diez años, el lo tuvo que hacer en menos de uno. Eso lo dejaba en una gran desventaja.

—Aún así... ese chico... tiene un don sumamente poderoso. —Habló, refiriéndose Shinso. —¿Como dejaron que alguien así entrará al departamento de estudios generales? —Se preguntó algo indignado.

No sabía a ciencia cierta cómo era el método de admisión de la U.A pero, con sólo saber sobre su don ameritaba ponerlo en la clase de héroes ¿no?

Y mientras Kaito veía el festival deportivo algo ocurría en una de los callejones de Hosu.

—Te di la oportunidad de irte... —Decia Stain, mientras que en suelo había un charco de sangre junto con partes de una armadura de metal. Tal parece que le hablaba a alguien. —Pero preferiste salvar a este bastardo. —Señaló con su katana el cuerpo ya sin vida de un héroe que estaba tirado más atrás de ellos. —Te dejaré vivir. Pero solo para que le recuerdes a esta sociedad llena de falsos héroes que... ¡Yo esta aquí!

A sus pies se encontraba un herido ingenium luchando por no caer inconsciente. Tenía cortes por todo su cuerpo y sobre todo una gran parte de ellos en sus piernas, las cuales ya ni siquera sentía.

—Iida... lo siento.

* * *

_"¡Todoroki avanza a la tercera ronda!_

_El anuncio y los gritos del público sacaron del trance al peliblanco. El combate que había precenciado lo dejó sin palabras._

_—Oye, oye, oye... ¿Que demonios eres Midoriya? —Se preguntaba totalmente fuera de sí. Mientras que seguía con los ojos bien abiertos y una gota de sudor por su rostro._

_Nunca había visto un combate de mera fuerza bruta como la que tuvo contra el chico de fuego y hielo. La forma en la que ambos se lanzaron control el otro para dar el ataque final fue algo que a Kaito le hubiera encantado ver personalmente._

_Y sin mencionar de que ahora había podido ver el don del pecoso. Aún no sabía el cómo funcionaba pero por lo que precencio, suponía que era un don de aumento de fuerza. Aunque a costa de dañar su propio cuerpo._

_Kaito volvió a sentarse en el sofá, la emoción del combate le obligó a acercase al televisor para ver todos más de cerca._

_—Supongo que ahora solo me queda apoyar a Bakugo. —Dijo algo desanimado. Le hubiera encantado ver una pelea entre sus antiguos compañeros._

_Tal vez pueda verlo el próximo año._

_El anuncio del siguiente combate hizo que Kaito volviera a poner la atención en el aparato._

_Los enfrentamientos se mantenían con ganadores y perdedores, aunque ya después de ver la primera ronda Kaito no pudo evitar en apostar por ver quienes llegarían a la final._

_Y tal como predijo, fueron el chico de los dos elementos junto a su gran compañero Bakugo los que alcanzaron pasar todas las rodas._

_Lástima que el resultado fue algo decepcionante para el peliblanco. Creía que el monocromático no había usado su lado de fuego en las anterior ronda para guardarse para la final, pero nunca llegó a usarlo._

_¿Se había confiado? o tal vez de verdad creía que podía ganarle al rubio solo usando su hielo._

_Lo que sea que había pensado le salio caro al final. Perdiendo contra el de las explosiones._

_—¡Buuuuuuu! ¡Final comprada! —Exclamó Kaito algo molesto. Agarro la bolsa de papitas y se comió las últimas migajas que tenia. Hizo lo mismo con la soda. —Bueno, creo que esto es todo._

_El tener este tipo de momentos era algo que Kaito verdaderamente disfrutaba, el poder pasar el día como un chico normal, perdiendo el tiempo viendo la tv y comer frituras._

_Aunque no todo puede ser perfecto._

_—Tch... —Se quejo al ver como había dejado el lugar. El suelo estaba lleno de papitas y había pequeñas gotas de la soda que estaba bebiendo. —En fin... Tengo que limpiarlo antes de que regrese Stain._

_No le tomó menos de diez minutos en ordenar todo. Observo todo la sala para buscar alguna cosa fuera de lugar._

_Fue entones cuando una especie de portal apareció en el medio de esta._

_—¡No-no puede ser! —Reconocía ese portal, era el mismo por el que paso en la invasión a la U.A._

_Kaito no perdió tiempo y creo una Katana mientras se ponía en posición para atacar a quien sea que saliera por el portal._

_Su sorpresa grande al ver que el que salió por ahí, no era nadie más que su maestro. _

* * *

Luego de su sorpresiva aparición de Stain ambos fueron llevados a la guardia de la liga de villanos. Y al frente de ellos se encontraba el líder de dicha organización.

—¿Eh? ¿Quien se supone que es este niño? Es alguna clase de broma? Kurogiri deshazte de el. —Ordenó asqueado.

—Tal parece que es alguien cercano al asesino de héroes. —Respondió el nombrado ahora Kurogiri. —Puede que sea un valioso aliado. —Decía mientras se ponía atrás de la barra del bar.

¿Aliado? esa palabra hizo que Kaito arqueada una seja. ¿Para que estaban aquí exactamente?

—Vayamos directo al grano. —Interrumpió Stain. —Así que ustedes fueron los que atacaron la U.A y quieren que me una a sus filas.

—Si, después de todo tienes bastante experiencia como villano. —Dijo Shigaraki al asesino de héroes.

—¿Que buscas?

—Por ahora, solo asesinar a All Might. —Respondio como si no fuera nada. —Quiero destruir todo lo que me disgusta. —En eso saco una pila de fotos las cuales mostraban a varios alumnos de la U.A, más específicamente de la clase 1A. —También a los malditos niños... pero sobre todo —Dijo mientras movía las fotos para mostrase una en especial. —A este chico. —Mostró la foto de alguien quien Kaito conocía.

¡Midoriya!... el saber que su amigo era el objetivo de la liga le obligaba a actuar.

—Hablas mucho pero fracasaste rotundamente con tu intento de invasión. —Habló Kaito.

—¿Quieres callar a tu niño Stain? —Dijo el Shigaraki mientras empezaba a rascarse el cuello. —Los adultos están hablando.

Stain no decía nada, quería ver el como afrontaba esta situación.

—A diferencia tuya yo no necesito a una niñera. —Señalando con su pulgar al bar tender. —Dire lo que tenga que decir y en eso no hay discusión.

—Te odio. —Le vio detenidamente el muchacho. —No te necesito. —Se le acercó.

—Shigaraki. —Hablo firme Kurogiri al ver hacia donde iban al cosas. —Sensei dio órdenes...

—Me importa una mierda. En mi liga y yo decido quien entra y quien muere. —Sus manos buscaron el contacto con el peliblanco.

A pesar del rápido movimiento del muchacho, Kaito se las arreglo para esquivar el ataque, agachandose lo suficiente para golpearlo en las piernas haciendo que cayera de espalda.

Sin perder tiempo dio una salto hacia el peliceleste, creando una Katana en el camino, clavando la en el hombre derecho de Shigaraki y pisando con fuerza su otro brazo.

Algo le decía que si esas malos le llegarán a tocar sería su fin.

—Aún te faltan cien años para estar a nuestro nivel. —Dijo Kaito con un tono serio.

—¿Esto es todo lo que tienen? —Hablo decepcionado Stain. —Para lograr algo se necesita convicción. De que sirve matar sin tenerla? —Las palabras resonaban por todo el lugar. —Esa es la diferencia entre mi aprendiz y tu. Por eso acabaron así.

Shigaraki soltó una ligera risa. —Duele... Kurogiri llévatelos.

Pero antes de que si quiera pudiera hacer algo, el bar tender ya había sido herido en su hombro.

—No-no... puedo moverme. —Decia completamente tieso. —Debes ser por el don del asesino de héroes.

—La palabra "héroe" a perdido su significado. Esta sociedad llena de falsos héroes y los villanos que usan su poder en vano... deben ser eliminados.

Esa fue la señal que Kaito esperaba, la que le decía que podía acabar con Shigaraki. Uso su mano libre para crear una cuchilla y llevarla a la garganta del líder de la liga.

Pero sorpresivamente el peliceleste atrapó la hoja de la cuchilla deteniendo su avanze.

—Espera un momento, esta mano no... —En eso el arma empezó a agrietarse. —O te mato. —Kaito vio con sorpresa como lentamente su cuchilla empezó a desintegrarse en la mano de Shigaraki. —¿Convicción? Yo no tengo nada tan grandioso como eso. Si tuviera que decir algo... sería, All might y ese mocoso. Solo quiero hacer trizas esta sociedad que alaba a escorias como el. —Decía mientas que por dejabo de la mano que cubría su rostro, sonreía maniáticamente, una sonrisa llena de locura.

En eso Kaito noto como una de las manos de Shigaraki iba hacia el, obligando a tomar distancia.

Maestro y aprendiz vieron el verdadero ser muchacho, ocasionando distintas impresiones.

Kaito estaba más angustiado, después de lo que habia visto no tenía ninguna duda de que Shigaraki era un demente.

—Por alguna razón cada célula de mi cuerpo de dice que acabe con el cuanto antes. —Pensaba mientras veía al peliceleste.

—Ahora que por fin se me estaba curando la última herida. No tenemos un personaje de curación. ¿Vas a asumir las responsabilidad?

Kaito volvió a ponerse en posición para atacar. —Tranquilo. Te daré un game over.

Ambos se lanzaron contra el otro para asesinarse, pero...

—¡Chico! / ¡Tomura! —Se escucho gritar a Stain y una quinta voz.

Esto hizo que ambos se detuvieran, solo para darse cuenta lo cerca que estaban de la muerte.

Shigaraki podía ver muy de cerca la punta de la katana del peliblanco. Estando a solo un leve empujón de clavarsela.

Kaito no estaba en mejores condiciones puesto que tenia la palma del otro pocos centímetros de su rostro.

—Esto no va a ser beneficioso para ninungo de nosotros. —Habló la quinta voz, Stain pudo notar que la voz provenía de un televisor. —Tranquilizate Tomura.

—Tsk...! —No le quedó otra obedecer y bajar su brazo. —Tal parece que tienes una vida extra. —Sus ojos penetraban a los del peliblanco. Pudo sentir un gran odio saliendo de ellos.

—Tu también. —Ordenó Stain.

Ya con la hostilidad disminuida, el diálogo podía volver a seguir.

—Puede que nuestros objetivos sean opuestos... sin embargo, coincidimos en querer destruir esta sociedad.

—No me importa. Muere.

—Tienes un retorcido brote de convicción. Aunque vaya a eliminarte, puedo hacerlo hasta después de ver en lo que te convertirás. Aceptamos.

Lo último pareció confundir a los dos más jóvenes del salón.

—¿Aceptamos? —Preguntó molestó Shigaraki. —No, no, no quiero al niño, un solo loco es suficiente.

—Shigaraki Tomura. Si se unen a nosotros seran poderosos aliados. Usted vio en primera persona de lo que su aprendiz es capaz. —En eso Kurogiri vio hacia los otros dos. —Trato hecho.

Y en eso la puerta del bar se abrió mostrado a cierto individuo que iba a cambiarlo todo.


	5. Capitulo 5

Un nuevo individuo había ingresado al bar, haciendo que todas las miradas cayeran en este.

Era un hombre joven, no menos de treinta años, alto y delgado,piel clara, llevaba un sombrero pero se podía ver que tenía el cabello de color marrón, usaba gafas negras y un abrigo negro que le llegaba hasta las rodillas.

—¡Vaya! —Exclamo el recién ingresado. —Veo que conseguiste nuevos amigos Shigaraki. —Le resultaba raro ver a personas que no fueran esos dos.

— Señor White. Lamento no poder recibirlo de una mejor manera. —Se disculpo el de los portales, el don de Stain aún le seguía haciendo efecto.

El de las gafas río. —No te preocupes Kuro. Solo vengo para hablar con el jefe. —Se dirigió hacia el peli celeste, pasando de Stain y Kaito. —Aunque si es que puedes me encantaría que me invitaras un trago. —Pidió con amabilidad. —He escuchado sobre el ataque a la U.A Shigaraki. —Le hablo al ya tenerlo al frente. En eso llevo sus manos hacia los hombros del muchacho. —¡No te desanimes! El fracaso es parte de crecer. Mientras más falles más aprendes y eso tarde o temprano te llevará al éxito. —Decía con entusiasmo. —¡Yo soy un claro ejemplo de eso! Aún con todas esas manos que llevas te faltarían dedos para poder contar cuantas veces e fallado con mis experimentos. —Finalizó para despuésreír.

Shigaraki lo miraba con repelús. —Usted también está loco. —Dijo para después alejarse de White. —Kurogiri ¿También lo necesitamos a él?

—El señor White fue uno de los estudiantes del doctor. A contribuido con Sensei con sus experimentos y ayuda constantemente al Doctor. Es un valioso aliado. —Finalizó Kurogiri, haciendo que el mencionado asintiera con cada elogio que decían sobre el.

—Ya escuchaste a tu niñera. Debes tratarme mejor.

—Te mataré. —Acercó su mano izquierda al cuerpo del mayor.

Pero en eso el del abrigo dio un paso hacia atrás y dio media vuelta, esquivando el ataque, ahora su vista estaba en Stain y Kaito.

—Es un placer conocerlos. Como ya escucharon me conocen como White. —Decía mientras se quitaba el sombrero y hacia una leve reverencia.

—Hey... ¿Por qué carajos no haces eso conmigo? Yo soy el líder. —Preguntó molestó Shigaraki.

White volvió a reír. —Hay que impresionar a los nuevos miembros. —Le respondió sin voltear a verlo.

—Guárdate tus palabras. —Lo vio desafiante Stain. —Nosotros ya nos vamos.

—Vamos, vamos no seas así, todos somos cámaradas. —Dijo, restandole importancia al aura intimidante que Stain emanaba. —Ahora vamos a lo verdaderamente importante aquí. ¿¡Que clase de don tienes!? ¿¡Es del tipo de activación!? ¿¡Tiene alguna desventaja!? —Empezó a bombardearlo con preguntas mientras que lo veía desde distintas posiciones.

La paciencia del asesino de héroes se estaba acabando.

Con un rápido movimiento de manos ya tenía una de sus cuchillas tocando la garganta de White.

—Basta.

El señor trago en seco.

—Veo que eres de pocas palabras. —Rio, aunque está ves una más nerviosa. —Hummm... —En eso noto la precencia de Kaito. Se puso enfrente de él y se arrodillo hasta quedar en la misma altura, se quito las gafas para poder verlo mejor, mostrando que tenía una cicatriz en su ojo derecho. En eso mostró una gran sonrisa que erizó al peliblanco. —Sin duda le diste al premio gordo con ellos Shigaraki.

Stain miro de reojo a su pupilo, sentía que algo no estaba bien con ese hombre. Su vista estaba en el suelo, algo raro en el, normalmente no le importa que otros villanos lo vea pero esta vez era distinto.

—Kurogiri. —Llamó al de los portales. —Regresanos ahora. —Tenía que salir de ahí.

—La-lamento pero aún no pasa el... —En eso sintió que podía volver a mover su cuerpo. —E-entendido.—Dicho eso Kurogiri creo el portal. —Nos mantendremos en contacto.

Pupilo y maestro entraron al portal.

En eso, la risa de esa extraña voz se empezó a escuchar.

—Esto sin duda fue inesperado. Stain fue el seleccionado para hacer estimular el crecimiento de Tomura, pero creo que será más interesante si lo hace alguien de su misma edad. Ese chico... será muy beneficioso para la liga. —Ninguno de los otros podían verlo pero tenía una sonrisa maquiavelica.

* * *

Un portal apareció en la mitad de la sala de estar, a los pocos segundos Stain y Kaito salieron de ahí.

El mayor no despejaba sus ojos del chico, el cual no parecía estar en sus cincos sentidos.

No decía nada solo estaba parado en el centro pero algo le estaba pasando.

—Será mejor que te calmes. —Ordenó Stain.

Podía sentir esa aura asesina proviniendo de su aprendiz, la misma aura que el le había impregnado con el paso de los años. Si había algo que que no podía negar era que el chico tiene un talento innato al momento de aprender, cuando sus caminos se cruzaron y decido tomarlo como su discípulo, Kaito no destacaba en nada. No era fuerte, ni veloz, no sabía cómo sostener ni una daga, tampoco tenía una buena noción del espacio... pero la forma en la que lograba aprender las cosas era digna de admirar, era como si fuese una esponja la cual absorbía todo lo que le enseñaban. Solo le bastaba hacer un ejemplo para que el chico lo replicara casi a la perfección y con algo de práctica ya era un experto en el tema.

Está era una de las razones por la cual Stain se limitaba al momento de enseñarle, si se dejaba llevar podía crear a un hombre capaz de acabar con cualquier héroe sin mucho esfuerzo. No le enseñaba ni el 50% de lo que sabía, tenía que estar seguro que el no usaría su fuerza de manera equivocada.

Creía que ese deseo de venganza lo había apaciguado hace mucho, que sus enseñanzas fueron aprendidas con puño y sangre pero tal parece que aun tenía esos sentimientos dentro de su corazón.

—Es el. —Hablo Kaito con un tono serio. Sin decir nada más salió de la sala con dirección a su cuarto. Stain decidió esperar unos minutos, sentía que esto solo era el comienzo. Volvió pero está vez con su traje de vigilante. —Volvamos. Llamare a Kurogiri y los tomaremos por sorpresa.

—Chico. —Ya sabía a dónde iba esto.

—El aún debe estar ahí...

—No haremos tal cosa. —Interrumpió.

—Tu encárgate de Shigaraki y Kurogiri, yo iré por... —Kaito no escuchaba. En su mente solo había una cosa en ese momento.

Venganza.

—Ya te he dicho que... —No pudo terminar. Se vio obligado a sacar sus katanas y tomar una pose ofensiva. —No quieres esto chico. No lograrás nada. —Le era claro. Ahora mismo Kaito no lo estaba viendo como su maestro.

—¡Eso es lo que he estado haciendo todos estos años! ¡NADA! —Exclamo con irá. —¡Es el, maldita sea! ¡El es el causante de todas mis desgracias! ¡Por el tengo estos malditos números en el pecho! —Llevo su puño hacia la parte mencionada. —Cada vez que me veo... recuerdo que fui un maldito conejillo de indias! —Lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos pero la ira lograba sobreponerse a su tristeza. —Lo lamento... —De su mano empezó a salir sangre que a los pocos segundos se transformó en un báculo.

Ambos se observaron por breves segundos.

Kaito fue el primero en atacar, de un rápido movimiento se lanzó contra su maestro y buscando un golpe directo en el estómago pero como ya se lo esperaba Stain logró desviar el ataque con una de sus katanas y con la otra apunto a sus piernas.

De un salto hacia atrás Kaito se alejo para evitar el ataque pero sin perder tiempo volvió a lanzarce en contra en Stain, si dejaba que el estuviera a la ofensiva sería su fin.

Una ráfaga de golpes fueron enviados pero ninguno lograba darle, enfurenciendo más y más al peliblanco con cada intento.

—_Realmente quiere derrotarme... _—Pensaba mientras esquivaba todos los ataques, la ferocidad con la que lanzaba cada golpe no era para nada comparables como cuando practicaban. —_Basta de bromas._ —Era tiempo de disciplinar a su aprendiz.

Stain espero el ataque pero a diferencia era que esta vez ya no esquivaria como las anteriores veces, si no, que respondería con el mismo ataque pero usando toda su fuerza en el.

Katana y báculo chocaron, pero la fuerza del mayor lo sobrepasaba con gran diferencia. El báculo sucumbió ante su oponente y se quebró en varios pedazos, Kaito quedó con la boca semi abierta por la impresión. Algo que aprovecho si dudar Stain, con lo una patada golpeó el pecho del chico haciendolo caer.

Kaito salió volando contra el sofá amortiguando el golpe de alguna manera, la patada sin duda fue fuerte, le estaba costando respirar pero eso no iba a detenerlo, con las misma intención el peliblanco busco levantarse para seguir con su ataque pero le fue impedido al sentir como algo se había clavado en su hombro.

Fue Stain, quien le lanzó una daga sin vacilar. Creía que con eso era suficiente para calmarlo pero al ver que buscaba sacarse la daga de cualquier forma, no le quedó otra que lanzar le otra en su hombro sano.

Un quejido por el dolor salió del chico, a pesar de las heridas y el dolor aún tenía la intención de seguir.

—Ni siquera lo pienses. —Lo detuvo. —Esta vez las heridas si son profundas. Si usas tu don lo único que lograras será toda la sangre que liberes salga por los cortes que tienes. —Se acerco al chico y le quito la daga que estaba en su hombro izquierdo.

—MALDICIÓN!... —La impotencia que sentía cuando me combinado con la irá solo hacia que Kaito se sintiera como la peor basura del mundo. —¡DE-DÉJAME IR! ¡POR FAVOR! —Suplicó con todas sus ganas a fuerzas. —¡Necesito ir... UGH! —El sentir el frio metal de la Katana en su garganta hizo que se quedara quieto.

El filo de katana tocaba su piel, sentía que el más ligero movimiento cortaría su garganta.

—Tal parece que me equivoqué contigo. —El tono con el que hablaba le hizo tener escalofríos al menor. Comenzó a poner más presión en su arma. —¿Recuerdas el día en el que nos conocimos?

—So-solo de-déjame ir... —Se le dificultaba el hablar.

—La única razón por la que te acepté fue porque vi en ti algo que le falta a muchos héroes hoy en día. —La imagen de un niño completamente herido pero a la vez determinado pasó por su mente. —¿Has olvidado el porqué haces esto?

Varios recuerdos volvieron a la mente del chico.

Uno en el que corría por un gran pasadizo agarrado de la mano de un pequeño animal de color blanco.

"_¡Tienes que huir! ¡Yo te alcanzaré luego!"_

El ultimo abrazo que recibió de quien para el consideraba como un padre.

"_Aún cuando todo este mal, estoy seguro que habrá un héroe quien podrá salvarte"_

El derrumbamiento de un gran edificio y junto con el, las personas que más quería en el mundo.

El derrumbamiento de un gran edificio y junto con el, las personas que más quería en el mundo.

Sus recuerdos revivieron viejas heridas las cuales el creía que ya había cerrado.

—Si no lo recuerdas esta bien. —Habló Stain. —Parece ser que esa determinación que vi antes ya no existe. —Dejo de presionar la garganta del chico con su cuchilla, pero solo fue para tomar más impulsó para su siguiente ataque, que esta ves iba a su pecho. —Y ahora solo queda ese inútil deseo de venganza... EL CUAL DEBO ELIMINAR! —Atacó.

No hubo el sonido que esperaba... en vez de escuchar el sonido de carne siendo cortada solo escucho un sonido seco.

—Humm? —Noto que la punta de la daga había sido doblada. Vio el pecho del menor y se dio cuenta que había usado su sangre como una coraza para protegerse. —Ya no tie... —No pudo terminar al ver como una lanza salía del pecho de Kaito, tuvo que dar un salto hacia atrás para que el arma no diera en su cabeza.

—Yo-yo aún no pu-puedo morir... —Decía débilmente. Con esfuerzo logro ponerse de pie y se quito las cuchillas de los hombros. —Tengo que encontrarlo y acabar con el...

—¿¡Para que!? —Levanto su katana y apunto a Kaito. —¿¡Para cumplir con tu venganza!? ¿¡Que te hace distinto a el!? —Juzgó con total autoridad.

—¡Te equivocas! —Exclamo con furia. —¡No es por venganza!... —La irá que sentía se cambió por melancolía.

Stain lo observaba con escepticismo. —¿Entonces?... ¿Por qué haces todo esto? —Volvió a preguntar.

—¡No quiero que nadie más pase por lo que yo tuve que pasar! —Reveló.

Al fin volvía a recordar el porqué se metió en este mundo. Ese día, no pudo evitar que la culpa lo consumirá por ser el único en sobrevivir. Odió ser al que todos tengan que proteger...

Stain bajo su arma. Ya no había la necesidad de seguir con esto. Logró recordar su motivación.

—¡Sera mejor que nunca vuelvas a olvidar tu razón de hacer esto! —Nuevamente sus palabras volvía a tener un gran peso sobre el muchacho.

—¡S-si! —Respondió. Kaito no sabía si esto había sido una prueba por parte de su maestro o si sólo pudo escapar de la muerte de milagro, pero si de algo estaba seguro era de que si no lo hubiera convencido ahora estaría muerto. —¡Hugg... —De un momento para otro todo su cuerpo se paralizó y cayó. —¿Que si-significa e-esto? —Apenas se le escuchaba al estar su cara contra el piso.

—Es tu castigo. —Respondió. —Una vez acabe el efecto de mi don, levántate y cura tus heridas. —Dijo para después dirigirse a la puerta.

—¡E-espera! ¡No puedes dejarme así! —Gritó Kaito, el escuchar los pasos del mayor alejándose le hizo saber que no era una broma. —!Ugh! ¡Maldición!... ¡Al menos dime que haremos con la liga de villanos! —Alzó la voz para ser escuchado.

Las pisadas se detuvieron y la voz de Stain se escucho. —Esperaremos el mejor momento para actuar. —Dijo para luego seguir su camino.

Kaito estuvo apunto de decir algo pero el escuchar la puerta cerrándose, supo que de nada serviría. Sólo le quedaba confiar en el.

* * *

Los días pasaron y Kaito no paraba de hostigar a Stain sobre el asunto de la liga.

_Shigaraki no es el más problemáticos de ellos..._ desde su primera visita se percató que había alguien más atrás de todo esto.

No quería dar un movimiento en falso y llevar a su aprendiz a una batalla que no podrían ganar. Tenían que estudiar el comportamiento de sus miembros y esperar.

Así le tome días o meses...

* * *

En uno de los fríos y oscuros pasadizos de Hosu se escuchaban los gritos de uno de los monstruos llamados Nomus y junto a él también estaba Kaito buscando la manera de acabarlo.

—¡Está cosa es persistente!... —Dijo con molestia al ver como al Nomu le crecía el brazo que le había cortado hace unos momentos. —No eres igual de fuerte como el primero pero el don que tienes es muy molesto. —Ya llevaba unos diez minutos cortando extremidades y no veía que lo llevara a un final.

El nomu era mucho más delgado que el del ataque a la U.A, pero mucho más fuerte que una persona promedio. También su comportamiento errático al ahora de moverse, el cual lo hacía como si no tuviera articulaciones.

La bestia lanzó un chillido al aire y se lanzó para embestir a Kaito, este dio un paso hacia atrás. La katana que tenía no le sería de utilidad así que la lanzó directo hacia el Nomu. El arma fue bloqueada por uno de los largos brazos del monstruo pero esto sirvió para que lo perdiera de vista unos segundos.

El Nomu lo busco con la mirada, en eso sintió como algo se había puesto en sus hombros. —¿Buscabas a alguien? —Hablo divertido Kaito y si perder tiempo clavó una cuchilla en la cabeza, justo en la parte donde el cerebro estaba expuesto.

Un poderoso grito inundó el lugar, el Nomu comenzó a sacudirse para tratar de que el chico bajada de el pero el fuerte agarre que tenía se lo impedía. Kaito hizo más presión en su ataque, incluso comenzó a girar la cuchilla para hacer más daño.

Bastó con sólo unos segundos de forcejeo para que el Nomu cayera.

—Al fin te moriste ¿eh? —Hablo algo más relajado. —Pero enserió... ¿De donde Shigaraki saca estas cosas? —Se preguntó al ver más de cerca al monstruo.

Ni bien se acabó la pelea, Kaito pudo volver a escuchar el desastre que estaba ocurriendo en el centro de la ciudad.

—Parecen que las cosas se están poniendo peor por ahí. —Decía con algo de preocupación. —Me gustaría ir pero... tengo que encontrar a Stain. —Desde hace ya varios días que su maestro no había vuelto cosa que no era raro pero está vez Kaito tenía un mal presentimiento y lo que encuentra al llegar a la ciudad es que estaba ciendo atacada por los nomus de Shigaraki. —Maldicion... no puedo dejar de sentirme así. —Era la primer vez que se preocupaba por su maestro y eso no le indicaba nada bueno.

* * *

Mientras que los héroes luchaban arduamente para derrotar a los Nomus, otra batalla se estaba dando en uno de los callejones de Hosu.

Tres estudiantes de la U.A se enfrentaban al asesino de héroes Stain para salvar sus vidas y la de otro héroe que había sido derrotado antes.

—¡Vamos! —Gritó Todoroki al ver como sus dos compañeros estaban apunto de golpear al villano.

—¡¡SMASH!!

—¡¡Recipro Extend!!

Izuku dio un fuerte puñetazo al rostro de Stain mientras que Iida una fuerte patada en su costado derecho.

Pero en eso, sorpresivamente Stain logró recuperarse de ambos golpes para luego tomar su Katana y atacar a Iida en su hombro.

Sin importarle el daño, Iida logró conectar otra patada gracias a sus propulsores, pero esta vez conecto el golpe con dirección hacia arriba.

Todoroki vio la oportunidad y empezó a liberar todas las llamas de su lado izquierdo para luego enviarle una gran ráfaga de fuego a Stain.

El ataque estuvo apunto de golpear al villano cuando de pronto los tres vieron una sombra que con gran velocidad logró sacar al asesino de héroes fuera del rango del ataque.

—¡No puede ser!... —Su ataque había fallado, rápidamente creo una pequeña rampa de hielo para que sus compañeros no se lastimaran al caer. —¡Estén alerta¡ ¡Esto aún no acaba! —Alertó el de fuego y hielo.

La vista de los tres se dirigió hacia donde estaban Stain y el recién llegado.

—Oye, oye... ¿Que demonios significa esto Stain? —Preguntó molestó Kaito. No podía creer el estado en el que estaba viendo a su maestro.

Stain se limito a verlo de reojo. —¿Que estas haciendo aquí chico?

—Eso no importa ahora. Tenemos que salir de aquí, hay héroes por toda la ciudad. —Trato de darle razones para retirarse.

—Aún no... —Empezó a levantarse con algo de dificultad. —No hasta que acabe con esto.

—¡Deja eso para después! —Trato de hacerlo recapacitar. —¡Además solo son estudian... —Solo había volteado unos segundos, solo unos segundos le bastaron para poder notar quien estaba ahí. —tes... —_Esto debe de ser una broma._

En ese momento Kaito agradeció a todos los dioses existentes que había logrado obtener una máscara nueva.

Mientras tanto con el trío de estudiantes.

—¿¡Están bien!? —Todoroki se apresuró en ayudarlos. Creo pequeños pilares para darles soporte. —Esto es malo... ahora hay otro más.

—¿Se-será parte de la liga de villanos? —Trato de encontrar una explicación, entre los nomus atacando Hosu y el paradero de Stain era lo único que se le ocurria en estos momentos.

—¡Ma-maldición!... —Iida noto como humo empezaba a salir de los radiadores de sus piernas. —Chicos no po-podré moverme en un buen rato. —Decía frustrado.

—_Mierda... _—Noto como su única ventaja se había acabado. —¿Midoriya puedes seguir? —Preguntó sin dejar de ver a sus enemigos.

—N-no queda de otra. —Pequeños relámpagos verdes empezaron a salir el cuerpo de Izuku. —Pero... no sabemos que clase de don tenga el otro villano. Tenemos que tener cuidado.

—Entonces yo lo mantendré a distancia.

Por su parte el otro dúo.

—No asesines a ninguno de esos dos. Nuestro objetivo son a los que están cubriendo. —Señaló con su Kanata a Ingenium y a Native. —¿Chico? —Se percató que no lo estaba escuchando.

—¿Ah? —Volvió en si el peliblanco. —Si, entendido. Acabar con los de atrás. —Kaito suspiró internamente al saber que Izuku no era su objetivo, eso haría todo más fácil. —Pero... ¿Estas bien? —Preguntó algo preocupado. —Alcanze a ver que te golpearon duro.

Stain se llevó mano libre hacia donde Ingenium lo había golpeado con anterioridad. Le dolía, también podía sentir que tenía una costilla rota, pero eso no lo iba a detener.

—Solo concéntrate en lo que tienes al frente. —Dijo el mayor, restando le distancia a la preocupación de su aprendiz. —Estos estudiantes no son cualquier cosa.

Y no lo eran. Kaito los disintigua a todos ellos. Empezando con su ex compañero de clases Midoriya Izuku, por lo que vio en el festival deportivo su don le daba una gran fuerza y velocidad pero a costa de lastimar su cuerpo. Aunque ahora parece que puede controlarlo mucho mejor... pensó al ver a Izuku sin ningún tipo de herida como las del festival.

El otro era Iida tenya, dejó una buena impresión con lo rápido que podía llegar a ser, aunque ahora no tendría problemas con el por un buen rato.

Y el último y posiblemente el más peligroso de los tres Todoroki Shoto, quedandose con el segundo lugar en el festival, su combinación de fuego y hielo lo hacían muy poderoso en varios sentidos.

De hecho ahora que analizaba todo pudo entender porque Stain tuvo problemas con ellos.

—Déjame al de traje verde. —Pidió Kaito. Preferiría tener que tratar con el antes a que lo haga su maestro, así podría evitar que el peli verde reciba heridas de más. —Mantente atento.

—Bien. Esto tiene que ser rápido.

—Entendido.

Ambos optaron por una postura ofensiva alertando al trío de la U.A.

—¡Aquí vienen Midoriya!

Maestro y alumno se lanzaron con gran velocidad. Del piso empezó a emerger grandes pocos de hielos creados que era esquivado por Kaito y cortados por Stain.

Todoroki decidió cambiar de estrategia y lanzó una gran llamarada hacia ellos. Stain tuvo que hacerse a un lado para no recibir el ataque pero para sorpresa del heterocromático Kaito se lanzó contra el fuego, traspasandolo al ataque y a el.

Fue entonces cuando el de rojo y blanco se dio cuenta de cual era su objetivo. —¡Midoriya! —Gritó.

Pero ya era muy tarde, Kaito ya se había lanzado contra el y separando lo del resto. Intento ayudarlo pero unas cuchillas tiradas a pocos centímetros de el se lo impidieron.

—Tu oponente soy yo. —Mostró una maníaca sonrisa.

—Tsk... —Tendría que confiar en su compañero para encargarse del otro enemigo.

Kairo e Izuku terminaron casi en la parte más oscura del callejón.

El peli verde volvía a ponerse de pié, más que un golpe lo que sintió fue más bien un empujón. Al dirigir su vista hacia Kaito noto como todo su cuerpo empezaba a emanar un humo rojo. ¿Será su don?...

—Huggg... debí haber una capa más gruesa.. —En el momento que estuvo apunto de tocar el fuego Kaito cubrió todo su cuerpo con una capa de sangre para así evitar recibir daño. Algo asi como una armadura hecha de su propia sangre. Aunque hizo un mal cálculo al momento de decidir el grosor de la capa. —Escucha. —Tuvo que poner su voz un poco más grave para que su amigo no se diera cuenta. —No tiene que haber muertos, váyanse y les prometo que nosotros haremos lo mismo.

Izuku lucia algo confundido. —Imposible. No puedo permitir eso. —Negó sin dudarlo.

—¡Mira como estas! Tu amigo apenas puede moverse. —Refiriéndose a Iida. —Además si no pudieron con Stain antes menos lo harán ahora que yo estoy. —Vamos Midoriya... por favor...

—Ya te he dicho que no. —Volvió a negarse el peli verde. —Si los dejamos escapar mataran a más héroes... ¡Y eso es algo que no podemos permitir!

Por primera vez Kaito maldigo los buenos principios que tenía su compañero.

—¿Aún si es imposible que puedan ganar?... —Preguntó una vez más ya acepto que no tenía otro opción más que pelear.

—No se trata de que si es posible o no. —Izuku activo nuevamente su Don. —¡Si no de lo que un héroe debe hacer!

—Supongo que no se puede evitar... —La máscara le ocultaba pero tenía una pequeña sonrisa, por alguna razón esas palabras hicieron generaron que quisiera luchar contra el. —Entonces... —Su mano derecha empezó a botar sangre, la cual se transformó en un báculo. —¡Dime tu nombre héroe!

—Me llamo Deku. —Respondió.

En ese momento Izuku comenzó a dirigirse hacia Kaito el cual utilizo su báculo para tratar de golpear al verdoso.

Pero en eso, Izuku se deslizó por debajo de las piernas de Kaito para así quedar detrás de él. Preparo su puño para golpearlo en la espalda.

Kaito se dio cuenta de eso y rápidamente volteo, el báculo que tenía en la mano derecha se empezó a derretir y la sangre envolvió por completo el puño del chico.

Ambos puños chocaron creando una pequeña onda de aire que hizo que ambos se alejaran del otro.

—Uhjjj... —Izuku sintió como su brazo le empezaba a temblar. —¿Q-que fue eso? —Puede controlar su sangre a voluntad?... por alguna razón sentía que ya había visto ese don.

Kaito por su parte también recibió mal el golpe, la capa de sangre que tenía su puño se estaba cayendo en pedazos. —Okey... no volveré a intentar eso. —No podía hacer que su brazo dejara de temblar. Si hablaban de fuerza física el tendría las de perder.

Izuku veía como su compañero apenas podía manter a raya a Stain. —Tengo que derrotarlo rápido. Todoroki no podrá aguantar mucho tiempo solo. —En eso noto que habia una tapa de alcantarilla cerca de sus pies. Con fuerzo piso el sueldo haciendo que la tapa se elevará lo suficiente para golpearla con dirección a Kaito.

El peliblanco veía como el ataque improvisado iba hacia el, no perdió tiempo y creo otra katana y con un rápido movimiento cortó en dos lo que le fue enviado. Cuando volvió mirar al frente se llevó la sorpresa de que Izuku ya no estaba ahí.

—_¿Desapareció? _—Se preguntó el chico el chico. Kaito trató de encontrar al peli verde moviendo su cabeza por todas direcciones por todas direcciones, pero en eso.

**—¡Smash!** —Izuku había aparecido al frente del el y lanzó un pederoso golpe al rostro de Kaito lanzandolo hacia atrás.

Pero antes de que Kaito estuviera fuera de su rango, logró conectar una patada en la quijada del héroe haciendolo salir por los aires.

Aprovecho la fuerza del golpe y dio un una voletera hacia atrás para caer de pie. Sin perder tiempo, de ambas manos empezaron a salir cadenas de sangre las cuales lanzó y encadenó en la cintura de Izuku para después jalar y atraerlo hacia donde estaba.

Golpeó el rostro del peliverde con su rodilla, mandandolo contra una de las paredes del callejón.

—_Mierda!... creo que me excedí..._ no pudo evitar preocuparse por el al notar la fuerza con la que lo golpeó.

Al otro lado Izuku tenía dificultades para poder levantarse. Le dolía la espalda, todo el cuerpo en general, los daños que recibió por parte de Stain estaban por lejos de sanar como para que ahora tuviera que tener que enfrentarse a otro enemigo más.

—Va-vamos... ¡Levantate ahora mismo! —Se dijo así mismo. Pudo notar como sangre empezaba a salir de su nariz.

—¿Oye estas bien? —Se acercó Kaito rápidamente.

—¿Q-que? —Izuku lo miraba confundido.

—Ah... —Había olvidado en la situación en la que se encontraban.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos.

Esto le era raro, Izuku juraba que ya había estado en una situación algo parecida.

Pero antes de que alguno de los dos hiciera algo...

—**¡RECIPRO BURST! **

Iida había logrado moverse a gran velocidad, para después darle a Kaito una poderosa patada la cual logró cubrirse, pero la fuerza producida por esta lo mandó a volar hacia unos contenedores de basura que había por ahí.

—¡Iida-Kun!

—¿Puedes levantarte Midoriya-kun? —Preguntó Iida sin quitarle la vista a Kaito.

—Aún puedo... —Habló mientras se ponía de pie aunque con algunas dificultades. —¡Pero Iida-Kun tus piernas! —Exclamó el pecoso al notar como los motores que tenia en sus pantorrillas estaban botando una gran cantidad de humo.

—Ahora mismo no puedo darme el lujo de verlos luchar. Luchare aunque sienta que mis piernas se rompen. —Dijo Iida con una mirada decida.

La fuerza con la que Kaito habia sido golpeado hizo que abollara el contenedor de basura.

—_Carajo... ahora volvemos a estar en desventaja._ —Pensó mientras se levantaba. Ahora estaba en dos contra uno y Stain aún no lograba derrotar al de cabello mixto. Los otros héroes no tardarían en llagar y ahí sí los dos estarían acabados. Tenía que acabar con esto de una buena vez. —No me queda más opción que hacer eso.

Kaito desgarro el traje de sus brazos dejándolos desnudos.

—¡Atento Midoriya! ¡Esta apunto de hacer algo!

Ambos chicos tomaron una postura defensiva.

Los brazos del peliblanco empezaron a botar una gran cantidad de vapor rojizo alertando aún más a los heroes.

—Es todo o nada...

**_Continuará..._**

* * *

**_Wow... menuda semana hemos tenido no?_**

**_Con lo del coronavirus las cosas se han puesto un poco tensas. Ya en mi país declararon estado de emergencia por 15 días._**

**_Supongo que aprovecharé esos días para avanzar lo más que pueda con esta historia._**

**_Tal vez lo único malo es que no podré ver la héroes rising ahora :'v_**

**_Espero que por donde ustedes estén todo este mejor._**

**_Bai._**


	6. Capitulo 6

—¡Prepárate Midoriya-kun! —Exclamó Iida poniéndose en guardia.

Izuku no lo pensó dos veces e hizo caso a su compañero. Ambos estaban atentos a los movimientos de Kaito.

Por su parte el peliblanco seguía preparadose, el vapor rojo que salía por sus brazos empezó a aumentar a gran medida, luego de unos segundos, el vapor se redujo en gran medida. Sólo para notar como las venas de sus brazos sobresalían demasiado.

—¡Ten cuidado Iida-Kun! ¡Creo que ya se de que trata su Don! —Reveló Izuku, ganando la atención del de lentes. —Por lo que vi el puede controlar su sangre a voluntad, algo parecido como Vlad-sensei.

—¿Otro don que usa la sangre? ¿Acaso serán familia? —Se preguntó Iida al notar las similitudes que tenían Stain y Kaito. —Entonces no podemos darle tiempo a crear algo. Tenemos que ser rápido al momento de atacar.

Izuku quiso decir algo pero en ese momento Kaito empezó a botar sangre por la boca, obligando a arrodillarse.

Iida noto que esta era su oportunidad. —¡Ahora! —Gritó para después correr a gran velocidad hacia Kaito. —¡Tu ve por la izquierda! ¡Yo iré por el otro lado.

Y sin decir más ambos chicos atacaron. Uno con su puño y el otro con una patada. El ataque venía por ambos lados, no habia forma de que pudiera esquivarlo.

Pero para sorpresa de ambos, tanto el golpe con el puño de Izuku como la patada de Iida habían sido bloqueadas por los brazos de Kaito.

—¡E-es muy fuerte! —Dijeron Izuku e Iida al notar como había detenido su ataque como si nada.

Kaito aprovecharía la cercanía y agarró la pierna de Iida, levantándolo hacia arriba y estrellandolo con el cuerpo de Izuku. Ninguno de los dos pudo evitar escupir sangre, la fuerza con la que fueron impactados fue tanta lograron agrieta el suelo donde estaban.

El vigilante veía como Izuku y Iida luchaban por mantenerse conscientes.

Nuevamente Kaito empezó a vómitar sangre, sus brazos comenzaron a arder y ya casi no los podía mover. No pudo resistir y cayó a unos cuantos metros del dúo de estudiantes.

—¡Chicos! —Gritó Todoroki al notar su situación. Rápidamente creo un gran pilar de hielo para frenar a Stain e ir a socorrer a sus amigos. No estaba ni a la mitad del camino cuando escucho el sonido del hielo romperse y arriba del pilar ya se encontraba Stain quien observaba el panorama completo.

Notó como los dos estudiantes estaban tirados en el suelo, pero también lo estaba su aprendiz y no estaba en mejores condiciones que ellos. —¿Realmente usaste eso?...

El don de Kaito aun era un misterio para ellos dos, con el paso de los años descubrían nuevas cosas acerca de él.

Al inicio Kaito sólo podía crear objetos que ya haya visto, luego de unos años descubrieron que también podía cubrir cualquier parte de su cuerpo con una dura capa de sangre. Y recientemente Kaito noto que podía aumentar su circulación sanguínea a voluntad, al hacer eso en ciertas partes del cuerpo , como en sus brazos por ejemplo aumentado su fuerza considerablemente por un muy corto periodo de tiempo pero a costa de no poder mover sus brazos después. Esto se debía por la gran presión que sometía a sus músculos. Eso sin mencionar que atrofiaba su sistema circulatorio por un tiempo, por eso empezaba a vómitar una gran cantidad de sangre.

Stain le ordeno que nunca más intentará usar eso de nuevo. Ya que para el, las repercusiones sobrepasaban los beneficios.

Sin embargo había logrado lo que le había encargado. Dejó en bandeja de plata al que para el era un farsante. Su objetivo era Ingenium y sin perder tiempo dio un gran salto para después correr.

No le tomó muchos segundos en alcanzar y sobrepasar a Todoroki.

—¡Maldición! —Supo al instante que no llegaría a tiempo.

Utilizo su lado izquierdo para lanzar una llamarada pero Stain la esquivo con facilidad y siguió con rumbo al de lentes, preparo su Katana para el ataque.

Todoroki entró en pánico.

No llegaría antes que Stain y lanzar otro ataque solo generaría el mismo resultado. Fue entonces cuando vio a Kaito y tuvo una idea, aunque no era las más heroica que pudo idear pero si eso salvaría la vida de su compañero estaba dispuesto hacerlo.

Apunto su brazo izquierdo hacia Kaito y lanzó poderosa ráfaga de fuego.

Stain al notar eso cambió de dirección al instante y logró mover el cuerpo del peliblanco fuera del alcanze del fuego. Eso sí, se había alejado de Iida e Izuku.

—¡Funcionó! —Ahora si Todoroki pudo llegar con sus compañeros y empezar a socorrerlos.

Al otro lado Stain tenía en sus brazos a su aprendiz. Veía como sus brazos aún tenian ese tono rojizo y a simple vista podia notar que no podía moverlos.

—Hey chico. ¿Puedes levantarte? —Preguntó. Aunque no lo mostrará estaba preocupado.

Kaito abrió los ojos lentamente. —Po-por favor di-dime que acabaste con el... —Susurró débilmente. —N-no podemos... quedarnos mas tiempo...

Stain se quedó en silencio unos segundos.

—Tienes razón. Nos retiramos. —Entendió que su aprendiz no podía seguir y si la pelea se extendía no podrían escapar. Stain puso a Kaito en su espalda y se preparo para retirarse.

Por alguna razón Kaito sentía una extraña sensación que le obligó a voltear.

Era Izuku que a pesar de estar en el suelo no dejaba de observarlo con una mirada que demostraba frustración.

—Quieren escapar... —Noto Todoroki. No tenía intenciónes de detenerlos, no con sus amigos en ese estado. Pero entonces sintió un fuerte agarre en su pierna. —¿Midoriya?...

—¡N-no dejes q-que escapen! —Decía Izuku mientras trataba de levantarse. —¡Hagas lo que hagas no dejes que escapen! —Volvió a decir con más fuerza.

Todoroki no entendía el actuar de su compañero, tal vez sabía algo que el no, estaba dudando en si hacer caso o no, entonces sintió otro agarre pero esta vez en su hombro. Era Iida, el cual había logrado ponerse de pies, aunque hasta el dudaba si podía luchar otra vez.

—Midoriya-Kun tienes razón... —Iida luchaba para mantenerse en pie. —Si no los detenemos ahora, muchos héroes morirán luego. No podemos permitir eso...

Todoroki suspiro aire frío.

—Espero que luego no se retracten. —Diciendo eso el heterocromático empezó a cerrar pilares de hielo los cuales iban a dirección al duo de vigilantes.

Stain tuvo que saltar de la pared que estaba intentando escalar, cayendo al suelo. Le resultaba realmente difícil moverse con alguien en su espalda.

Una serie de ataques de fuego y hielo empezaron a llegar.

A diferencia de las otras veces, Stain no podía moverse con libertar. Los ataques empezaron a acertar cada vez más.

En uno de esos ataques, por evitar que Kaito chocara con el fuego, Stain dio un paso en falso y un de los pilares de hielo logró rasgarle parte de su cintura.

Ambos cayeron.

—Ahora s-se como p-podemos ganar. —Dijo Izuku mientras que lograba ponerse de pie. —Su relación va más allá de ser simples conocidos. Si es que tienen la oportunidad, ninguno dejará que lastimen al otro. —Reveló.

Todoroki y Iida recordaron como Kaito había salvado a Stain y viceversa.

—¿Que estas planeado? —Interrogó Iida.

—Es arriesgado pero... es lo único tenemos. —Izuku activo el Full cowl. —Todoroki-kun necesito que me cubras. —El mencionado asintió.

A una gran velocidad el peli verde empezó a saltar por todas partes para confundir a Stain. Pero en en realidad el chico tenía otro intención. Su objetivo era llegar hasta cierto lugar... más precisamente a uno donde Stain ya había estado y en donde había sangre para tomar algo ponerlo en su mejilla izquierda.

Luego fue con la misma velocidad hacia donde estaban los villanos.

Stain se puso adelante de Kaito para protegerlo, sentía que si se movía de más su herida empezaría a botar más sangre de lo que ya está haciendo. Sacó sus dos katanas y espero el ataque.

Izuku preparo su puño al ya estar lo suficientemente cerca.

Al notar que el héroe ya estaba en su rango Stain lanzó un corte con la katana que tenía en su mano derecha.

Izuku logró esquivar el ataque agachandose lo suficiente para no quedar a la altura del ataque. Fue entonce cuando vio que otro ataque venía hacia el, obligandolo a saltar.

Esto lo dejo a la distancia perfecta para el puñetazo que preparó.

—¡SMASHH!

Izuku dio un fuerte golpe al rostro de Stain. Sin embargo el no ha su retrocedido por el golpe. Con todo el daño que había recibido Izuku con anterioridad, la fuerza de sus golpes se había reducido a más de la mitad.

Fue por eso que Stain no había sucumbido ante el ataque. Cosa que aprovecho para tomar a Izuku del cuello y acercar su lengua a su mejilla donde tenía sangre.

—¡Midoriya! —Exclamaron los otros dos al ver como Stain lamia la sangre de su mejilla. Todoroki estuvo a punto de actuar cuando...

Para sorpresa de todos Stain quedo paralizado.

—¿Que demonios?... —Dijo sorprendió Stain. —Esa sangre era...

—Así es tu propia sangre. —Respondió Izuku con una sonrisa triunfante. —Sólo rindan...

Pero Izuku no pudo terminar al ver como Stain era jalado hacia atrás, solo para después ver un puño se dirigía hacia el.

Antes de que el ataque conectara un muro de hielo se interpuso entre ellos.

—¡Gra-gracias Todoroki-Kun! —Agradeció. Sentía como su cuerpo no resistiría otro golpe.

—Lograste inmovilizar a Stain. Pero ahora que haremos con el otro? —Preguntó Shoto.

—A decir verdad no esperaba que su compañero se recuperará tan pronto. —Dijo mientas observaba al enmascarado. —Pero debemos derrotarlo. No sabemos cuándo tiempo durará el efecto de su don.

—¿Puedes moverte Iida?

El mencionado luchaba por mantenerse de pie. Los tubos de sus pantorrillas empezaron a hacer un ruido extraño. —Creo q-que solo podré hacer un movimiento más. —Dijo a duras penas.

—Entonces esperen mi señal y ataque con todo lo que tengan. —Avisó Todoroki. Empezó a exhalar aire elado.

Por su parte los otros dos...

—Tsk... —Se quejo Kaito al sentir el hielo con su puño. La sangre con la que había cubierto su mano empezó a evaporarse.

Stain veía la espalda de su aprendiz.

—Supongo... que ahora me toca a mi. —Decía con un tono cansado. Se acercó lentamente hacia donde estaba tirado su maestro. —Tomaré prestado esto. —Agarró las dos Katana de Stain. —Ya no puedo crear nada. —Dijo Kaito —Hahaha... —Rio débilmente.

—Espera... chico. Retírate. —Quería detenerlo pero su cuerpo no respondía.

Ya no podía usar su don, apenas podía sostener las katanas, sentía que si hacía un movimiento brusco empezaría a vómitar sangre nuevamente, el tener que pelear con su único amigo le hacia sentir la peor cosa del mundo. ¿Acaso no fue el quien lo apoyo con su sueño de convertirse en un héroe? entonces...

¿Por qué estaba oponiéndose en su camino?

Fue entonces cuando vio como Stain escupía sangre.

—Ahh... es verdad. —Recordó.

Está haciendo esto para proteger a la persona que le dio la oportunidad de sobrevivir en esta injusta sociedad.

El deseo de querer proteger a quien le ayudó en su peor momento de su vida y también el que le enseñó a como sobrevivir en esta injusta sociedad.

Kaito empezó a inhalar una gran cantidad de aire para después exhalar. El agarre de sus brazos se hizo más fuerte y levanto las katanas.

—¡Muy bien héroes, muestrenos de lo que son capaces! —Exclamó, sacando energía de quien sabe donde.

El trío de la U.A observaba con asombro el como Kaito se mantenía firme ante ellos.

—Yo me encargaré de ti. —Todoroki emanaba aire frío para luego pegar su mano derecha al suelo creando varios pilares de hielo que fueron hacia Kaito.

El hielo era cortado, triturado y destruido al momento de entrar al rango del peliblanco.

—¿¡Eso es todo lo que tienes!? —Sus tajadas se volvieron más rápidas y frenéticas. Con cada movimiento que hacía sentía como perdía fuerza en el agarre de sus armas.

—Tch... —Shoto se detuvo su ataque al sentir como su lado derecho se congelada. —Es más reciente de lo que creí.

—Todoroki-Kun crea un muro de hielo delante nuestro. —Pidió Izuku.

Sin pedir una explicación obedeció y creo lo que le dijeron.

El peli verde avirvo su don y con un fuerte puñetazo golpeó el muro de hielo.

Todos los fragmentos salieron disparados con dirección a Kaito y Stain.

—¡Eso es! ¡Me gusta como piensas Deku! —Elogió al héroe, su rapida adaptación a las citaciones le estaban impresionando.

Nuevamente Kaito empezó a destruir los pedazos de hielo que le lanzaban. Pero a diferencia de los anteriores estos eran mucho más pequeños y rápidos.

Las tajadas que hacía no eran suficiente para destruir todos los fragmentos y varios lograron darle.

Rápidamente todo su cuerpo se lleno de cortes, incluso un cristal llegó a incrustarse en su brazo izquierdo haciendo que soltara el arma que tenía en esa mano.

Su cuerpo empezó a tambalearse obligandolo a usar la otro Katana como un baston de apoyo.

—Esto es malo... siento que mis brazos se van a romper en cualquier momento... —Pensó mientas luchaba por seguir de pie. —¿Como sigue... —Volteo a duras penas para ver el estado de su maestro. —Me-menos mal... —Susurro los ataques no habían llegado hasta donde el estaba.

Stain veía con perplejo a su pupilo. —Ya basta chico. Tienes que irte de acá. —Que ironía que ahora era el, el que lo tenía que convencer de escapar. —¿Acaso no tienes un objetivo que cumplir?

—No... quiero c-cumplir mi objetivo a costa de... otros. —Respondió sin dejar de mirar al frente. —Tranquilo... una vez puedas moverte, nos retiraremos. —¡AUN SIGO DE PIE HÉROES! —Exclamó con fuerza alertandolos.

Justo en ese momento los tubos que tenían la pierna de Iida dejaron de botar humo.

Era momento de actuar.

—¡Midoriya, Iida! —Alertó a sus compañeros. —¡A mi señal!

El lado izquierdo de Todoroki empezó a emanar una gran cantidad de llamas las cuales lanzó en contra de Kaito.

Los ojos del peliblanco se iluminaron al ver la gran llamarada que venía hacia el.

Arrojo su katana a un costado al ver que no le serviría para nada.

¡Solo necesito un poco más!... rogó a su cuerpo que pudiera ayudarlo.

Llevo su brazo derecho al frente y sangre empezó a salir de él, creado a los pocos segundos un escudo semicurbado.

Las poderosas llamas impactaron cotra el escudo haciendo que las mismas se desviarán por los lados, protegiendo a Kaito y a Stain que estaba atrás de él.

—¡Ughhh! —El escudo empezó a calentarse al estar en constante contacto con el fuego y por si fuera poco también se estaba evaporando. —¡Aguanta! ¡Solo envía más sangre hasta que el no pueda seguir más! ¡No importa si caes desmayado!

Sus piernas comenzaban a ceder, su brazo el cual hace poco apenas lo sentía ahora paseaba por el mismísimo infierno.

Todoroki noto como estaba empezado a ganar terreno. —¡Ahora! ¡Ataquen por arriba! —Y antes de poder notarlo sus dos compañeros ya no estaban a sus costados.

Izuku e Iida se impulsaron por las paredes hasta estar a una distancia bastante elevada.

Su objetivo era sólo uno.

—¡MALDICIOOOOOÓN! —Lanzó un grito al aire para darse algo más de fuerza, aunque eso poco ayudó.

Debido su situación Kaito no notaba que venía una ataque desde arriba, estaba demasiado ocupado con lo otro como para notarlo.

Pero Stain si lo hacía, el sabía que aunque pudiera bloquear por completo el ataque de fuego, no podría con lo que le venía.

A pesar de estar en una clara desventaja el seguía ahí, lastimando si propio cuerpo con tal de protegerlo, aun cuando bien pudo escapar por sí solo, decidió quedarse con el.

Stain tenía al frente de él a un héroe. Un héroe verdadero.

Y como tal no podía dejar que su camino terminará tan pronto.

Aún con su don activo Stain logró ponerse de pie. Agarro al chico y lo lanzó lo más lejos que pudo.

Kaito vivió esos segundos en cámara lenta.

El ver como su maestro recibió el poderoso combo de los héroes le dejó anonadado. Posiblemente sea una imagen que nunca olvidara.

—L-lo logramos... —Dijo Izuku.

Los tres solo vieron como el cuerpo inconsciente de Stain estaba tirado en el suelo.

—Debió quedar inconsciente. —Opino Izuku al momento de desactivar el Full Cowl. También se sujetaba su lado derecho con su brazo izquierdo, se había exigido bastante con ese último golpe. Solo deseaba que no fuera algo serio.

—Deberíamos amarrarlo y llevarlo a la calle. —Dijo esta vez Todoroki.

—También deberíamos quitarle sus armas. —Añadió Izuku recibiendo un asentimiento de Todoroki.

—Chicos. —Interrumpió Iida está vez. —Aún nos queda a alguien más.

Lo habían olvidado, el alivio de haber derrotado a Stain les hizo dejar a un lado a su compañero.

Los tres vieron a Kaito, estaba en una esquina apoyando su espalda sobre la pared.

—Tendremos que hacer lo mismo con el. —Señaló Todoroki.

El ver como su maestro fue derrotado había generado un shock en Kaito. No podía creerlo. Ahora mismo había un lío en su cabeza. ¿Por qué lo hizo? ¿Fue para protegerlo?

—No te resistas. —Le hablo Iida con una soga en mano.

El peliblanco solo levantó sin rechistar.

Izuku los veía desde atrás, estaba nervioso. Desde que lucharon hubo algo que no lo dejaba tranquilo.

—¿Iida-Kun me darías un momento? —Preguntó algo nervioso.

Iida se hizo a un costado.

Con algo de temor, Izuku acercó su mano a la máscara.

Fue entonces cuando Kaito entró en razon, aún con sus manos amarradas, sujeto la muñeca del peliverde.

—¿Estas seguro que quieres hacerlo? —Pregunto con un tono algo triste. Ya podía imaginar el rostro de su amigo al enterarse de que fue el con quien estaba luchando hace algunos minutos.

Izuku trago saliva. Algo dentro de él le decía que revelará ese rostro, sentía que debía hacerlo.

Después de quitarlo la máscara hubo un silencio total.

—E-es bastante joven. —Habló Iida asombrado al ver bien su rostro.

—Podía tener nuestra. —Añadió Todoroki. Fue entonces que noto que algo no estaba bien. —¿Midoriya?

Izuku parecía estar en otra realidad para entender lo que estaba viendo.

—Ka-kaito-san?... —Buscaba la confirmación de si de verdad se trataba de el.

El peliblanco bajo la mirada.

No tenía el valor para verlo a los ojos. Ahora mismo solo quería que se lo llevarán a un reformatorio como hacen es los casos como el.

—¡Kaito-San! —El peli verde puso ambas manos en los hombres de su... ex amigo? —Por favor... dime que no es cierto... —Le vio esperanzado en que todo sea un completo malentendido.

Kaito sólo permaneció en silencio. ¿Que podría decir en una situación como esta?

Así es Midoriya, mientras te apoyaba para que te convirtieras en un héroes también salía en las noches a cazarlos.

¿Eso ayudaría en algo?

Iida y Todoroki miraban todo desde atrás.

—No pongas ese rostro. Eres un héroe ¿no? —Le interrogó. —Acá tienes a un villano... así que has lo que tengas que hacer.

Una parte de él quería ayudarlo, saber porque terminó así. Pero su otra mitad le decía que tenía que entregarlo.

El peliverde ahora mismo estaba teniendo un conflicto entre Izuku y Deku por ver quien debía actuar.

—Midoriya. —Escucho la voz de Todoroki. —Debemos llevarlos con las autoridades rápido.

Al final no pudo decidir...

—Esta bie... —Perdió el equilibrio. Pero antes de caer fue sujetado por Native el cual ya se había recuperado. —Gra-gracias...

—Eso es lo que debería de decir yo. —Dijo Native.

Ya con Stain y Kaito atados los cuatro empezaron a salir del callejón.

—En verdad lo siento, a pesar de ser un profesional no pude hacer nada. —Se disculpo el héroe.

—No. Dudo mucho que hubiéramos podido hacer algo contra el en un uno contra uno. —Opino Izuku, de reojo miro a Kaito el cual solo caminaba desganadamente y con la mirada agachada.

—Tuvimos mucha suerte en que fuéramos tres contra dos. —Opino igualmente Todoroki.

Izuku quería volver a hablar con Kaito pero sentía que no era el momento adecuado.

Luego de salir del callejón, encontrarse con otros héroes e Izuku ser regañado por Gran Torino, la situación parecía estar más controlada.

—Disculpen pero... ¿Por qué tienen a ese chico también atado? —Pregunto uno de los héroes recién llegados.

—Creemos que es un aliado de Stain. —Explicó Todoroki.

—¿¡Un aliado!? —Exclamo impresionado, solo para después volver a observar a Kaito. —Los informes decía que trabaja solo y encima se ve demasiado joven.

Todos parecían notar lo raro que era encontrar a alguien de su edad en este tipo de vida. Al costado de los tres de la U.A mostraba un claro contraste de como puede acabar uno.

Per en eso...

—¡Cuidado! —Alertó Gran Torino al ver lo que venía.

Y para sorpresa de todos fue que era un Nomu volador.

El extraño ser descendió a gran velocidad para luego atrapar con sus garras a su objetivo.

—¡Midoriya-Kun/Midoriya!

Izuku ya se encontraba en el aire, siendo sujetado por el Nomu. Intento zafarse al tratar de abrir las garras, pero eso solo ocasiono que el agarre sea más fuerte hasta el punto de clavarle sus garras en sus costados.

—¿Habrá huido de un ataque? —Pregunto la heroína al notar como el Nomu sangraba y parte de la sangre le salpicara en la mejilla.

—Rayos, si sube mucho, no lograré atraparlo con mi Don. —Pensó Gran Torino apretado los dientes al ver que no podía hacer nada.

Todos veían como se alejaban, pero entonces...

En eso una larga lengua paso por la mejilla de la heroína, lamiendo la sangre que había en ella. Para que en eso, el Nomu quedara paralizado y comenzará a caer.

—La sociedad está repleta de falsos héroes... —Eran las palabras de Stain, quien no sólo había recuperado la conciencia, si no tambien había logrado liberarse de las ataduras gracias a una cuchilla oculta en su manga, salió corriendo hacia el Nomu y empuñando el arma. —Y los criminales que usan su poder sin control... —Y clavo la cuchilla en el cerebro descubierto del Nomu haciendo que este calera al suelo muerto.

El peliverde al o sentir la fuerza de monstruo, aprovecho para apartarse del cuerpo muerto del Nomu.

—¡Deben ser eliminados!

Mientras tanto en una azotea no muy lejos de ahí.

—Oye, oye, oye... —Decía Shigaraki mientas veía todo lo ocurrido a través de unos binoculares. —¿Que demonios? —Dijo esta vez con furia. —¿Por qué ese Nomu se muere? ¿Que hacen todos ellos ahí? esto es demasiado para mi. —En eso comenzó a rascarse furiosamente el cuello. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no pasa lo que quiero?.

—¿Shigaraki? —Kurogiri noto como algo no estaba bien.

—Ya me tienes arto asesino de héroes... —Podía notarse el odio en sus palabras. —Tu y tu maldito perro guardian... —¡Kurogiri! —Exclamó con fuerza.

De vuelta con los héroes...

—¿Salvo al chico? —Dijo sorprendido uno de los héroes.

—¡Idiota! El lo tomó de rehén.

—¡Olviden eso, prepárense para pelear!

Y así los héroes se prepararon para la posible confrontación contra el asesino de héroes.

Kaito, que todo este tiempo había estado cabizbajo, ahora contemplaba a su maestro. Sintió una gran presión en su pecho, de alguna manera sabía que es lo que estaba por venir.

—¿Que hacen parados en grupo? —Se escucho una voz conocida. Llamando la atención de todos y principalmente la de Stain. —El Nomu debió escapar por aquí. —Era endeavor, quien había perseguido al Nomu de su anterior ataque, pero en eso fijo su vista en donde los demás estaban mirando.

—Ese es...

El villano apretó sus dientes con fuerza. —¡Endeavor!... —Soltó un gruñido mientras se le caía la máscara.

Endeavor se preparaba para atacar pero fue frenado por Gran torino.

En eso todos abrieron los ojos al ver el cambio en el villano.

Todo su rostro al fin era expuesto, mostrando esos ojos teñidos de sangre mientas que brillaban con una intensidad que dejaba paralizados a todos.

—¡Impostor...

Tras decir eso ninguno pudo moverse.

—Debo corregir las cosas... —Lentamente se acercaba a ellos. —Alguien debe cubrirse de sangre... —Nadie se podía mover, era como si todos estuvieran bajo el efecto de su don. —¡Recuperaré lo que es ser un verdadero héroe! ¡Vamos, vengan por mi, impostores!

Los demás podían sentir como una gran aura rojiza salía del villano, intimidandoslo hasta el punto que algunos cayeran de rodillas.

Nadie podía moverse, nadie hablaba. Ni si quiera podían respirar adecuadamente.

—¡Stain!

De repente la aura intimidante desapareció. Todos pudieron volver a respirar.

Los héroes voltearon a ver al responsable de liberarlos de ese trance.

Era Kaito, quien a diferencia de la mayoría estaba parado, viendo al asesino de héroes.

El haber vivido casi toda su vida con el, ya se había acostumbrado a estar bajo esa presión que Stain puede llegar a causar. Abrió la boca para decir algo pero fue jalado hacia atrás por Iida.

—Se-será mejor que no intentes nada extraño. —Advirtió.

En eso Stain agarro a Izuku, alertando a todos, paso su cuchilla por la herida que tenia el peli verde y la empapó de sangre para luego larmela y paralizarlo.

—De acurdo héroes... ¿Que tanto estas dispuestos a hacer por la vida de este chico? —Llevo su cuchilla al cuello de Izuku.

—¡Espera! —Exclamo Gran Torino. —¿A que te refieres?

Stain sonrio. —Hagamos un trueque. —Reveló. —Liberen al chico y yo haré lo mismo con el.

—¡Debes estar bromeando! —Hablo Iida furioso.

—¡Nosotros no negociamos con villanos!

Al escuchar esas respuestas Stain presionó con más fuerza el cuchillo contra la garganta de Izuku. —Realmente es una lástima tener que acabar alguien con un futuro prometedor. —Habló Stain. —¡Pero mi aprendiz acaba de graduarse! ¡Ahora es tiempo entra por un nuevo camino! —Exclamo con locura. —Ahora... ¿¡Que harán héroes!? ¿Que es más importante?

Nadie decía nada, sentían como su moral fuera puesta a prueba de la manera más retorcida.

—E-el lo hará... —Susurro Kaito. —¡El de verdad lo matará! —Entro en pánico. Todos lo miraban sorprendidos al notar que lo que más le preocupaba era la vida de Izuku.

Estuvieron unos segundos en silencio.

—De acuerdo. —Fue la respuesta del héroe No 2. —Liberenlo.

Las ataduras que tenía empezaron aflojarse hasta que las sogas cayeron al piso.

—No se saldrán con la suya. —Le dijo Iida a Kaito mientras le quitaba la última de las sogas.

Ya estando libre al fin, el peliblanco empezó a caminar hacia donde estaba Izuku y Stain.

Ya al estar a la mitad del camino no pudo evitar tener contacto con Izuku el cual a pesar de su situación lo veía con preocupación.

Y sin previo avisto un portal morado empezó a materializarse atrás de ellos.

—¡Stain, cuidado! —Gritó Kaito con todo lo que tenía para que se diera cuenta.

Gracias a eso logró sentir la precencia de alguien atrás de él, al voltear vio como Shigaraki salía del portal con una sola intención.

Matar.

Pero el no era el objetivo, y al notarlo lanzó al peli verde hacia donde estaba Kaito, recibiendo el ataque del líder de la liga de villanos.

Todos quedaron impactados al ver como una mano atravesaba el estomago de Stain.

—N-no puede ser... —Dijo totalmente incapaz de aceptar lo que estaban viendo sus ojos. —E-es imposible... —Ahora su voz sonaba quebrada.

El cuerpo de Stain cayó al piso.

Shigaraki no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

"Aún te falta cien años para estar a nuestro nivel"

—Tal parece que ya pasaron cien años ¿no? —Dijo con una grotesca sonrisa en su rostro.

—¡MALDITO! —Gritó mientras corría hacia el. Creando una daga en el camino.

Pero antes de que siquera pudiera acercarse, el peliceleste ya había escapado.

Con Shigaraki retirado y Stain en el piso, Kaito se acercó a su maestro.

—S-Stain... —Observo su herida. —Tranquilo to-todo estará bien. —Lágrimas salían de sus ojos. —Los héroes no te dejaran morir. —En eso volteo hacia ellos. —¿¡Que están esperando!? ¡Llamen a una ambulancia! —Les grito con enojo. Le sorprendía el tiempo que les estaba tomando reaccionar.

—Chico... —Sintió como algo agarraba su brazo. —Tienes que irte...

—No hables por favor... solo aguanta un poco ¿Si? —Se notaba desesperación en su voz.

—Este es el fin del camino que elegí... pero no es el fin del tuyo... —Se detuvo debido a que empezó a escupir algo de sangre. —No podrás mantenerte por siempre así... —Si respiración se hacia más lenta. —Dime... ¿Que harás... después de... cumplir tu... objetivo? —Le pregunto con la poco fuerza que tenia.

—¿Q-que? —La pregunta lo tomo pro sorpresa. —N-no lo sé... nunca lo había pensado. —Respondió apenado.

—Ahí está... tu inicio.

—Detente... por favor... —Las lágrimas no paraban de caer. —Si sigues hablando...

—Tienes que elegir... —Sus ojos amenazaban con cerrarse.

—¿¡P-pero como!? —Se acercó más a su maestro. —¡No podré hacerlo solo! —Grito desesperado. No quería volver a sentirse solo, No podría soportarlo otra vez.

—Se que podrás... convertirte en lo que yo nunca pude... —Tomo una gran cantidad de oxígeno. —Un héroe...

Sus ojos se iluminaron. —P-pero no se... que hacer.

—Confio en ti... Kaito. —Susurro después para cerrar los ojos.

El ser llamado por su nombre fue lo que terminó de acabar con el chico.

—¡Ahhhhhhhh! —Lloraba mientras hundía su rostro en el pecho sin vida de su ahora antiguo maestro.

Izuku y los demás estaban sin habla por lo precenciado. Nadie esperaba ver este tipo de escena en ese momento. Pero el sentimiento de quebrar ayudarlo crecía en Izuku. No sabía cómo terminaron las cosas así para Kaito, pero ahora mismo necesitaba un hombro en quien apoyarse.

—¡Shigaraki! —Gritó Kaito a todo pulmón, con la sangre hirviendo. —¡JURO QUE ACABARÉ CONTIGO! ¡ESTA ME LAS PAGARAS! —El sabía que lo estaba escuchando en alguna parte. —¡KAITO AKAGURO! ¡ESE ES EL NOMBRE QUE ACABARÁ CONTIGO!

Se levantó. Le dolía tener que dejar el cuerpo de Stain y no darle un entierro digno. Pero si se quedaba todo lo que hizo por él seria en vano.

—¡Kaito-San, espera! —Trato de detenerlo. —Por favor déjanos ayudarte. —Aun mantenía la esperanza de que su amigo se abriera ante el. —Estoy seguro que si nos cuentas lo que paso...

—Midoriya.—Lo interrumpió. Mostraba un rostro triste pero de alguna manera también agradecido. —Gracias.

Y diciendo eso Kaito lanzó una pequeña bola negra al suelo.

Humo negro empezó salir de pronto cubriendo por completo la zona donde estaba Kaito.

—¡Maldición! ¡Está escapando! —Grito uno de los héroes.

El humo poco a poco se dispersó mostrando el cuerpo de Stain.

No había rastro de Kaito por ninguna parte.

—¡Rápido! ¡Debemos buscarlo! —Ordeno Endeavor.

—Detente, Todoroki. —Lo detuvo Gran Torino. —Ese chico debe de saber como moverse por estos callejones. Sería como buscar una aguja en un pajar. —Explicó. —Además tenemos que encargamos un asunto más importante. —Su vista de fijo en el cuerpo de Stain.

* * *

—Joder... no podré aguantar mucho tiempo así. —Decía Kaito, agotado. Sus heridas se estaban volviendo más graves luego de exigirse tanto.

Sus brazos ya no los sentía y estaba comenzó a perder sangre por la herida que tenía en su brazo y cintura.

—Necesito ayuda... —Susurro débilmente.

Solo pudo pensar en una persona.

Luego...

Kaito había logrado llegar hasta el lugar donde podría recibir ayudar.

Si cuerpo ya estaba apunto de colapsar, su vista empezaba a nublarse, si no fuera porque apoyaba en las paredes ni siquera podría caminar.

—Es... aquí. —Dijo al ver la puerta de un departamento.

Intento tocar la puerta, pero lo único que consiguió fue que su cuerpo chocará contra esta.

La puerta se abrió haciendo que cayera al piso completamente.

Lo último que alcanzó a ver fue una pequeña silueta acercándose a el.

Continuará...

Uff al fin logre terminar este cap.

Hey! ¿Que tal?

Como la están pasado en tiempos de cuarentena?

Yo por mi parte estoy avanzado lo más que puedo con esta historia.

Espero que ustedes estén sobrellevando esta situación de la mejor manera.

Y con respecto a la historia.

¿Que tal les pareció este capítulo? ¿Les gustó?

Si hay algo que no entiendan sobre esta historia, con gusto responderé sus preguntas.

Ojalá que les este gustando tanto como a mi escribirla :D

Nos vemos!


	7. Capitulo 7

La oscura noche ya se había asentado y como tal, la calma reinaba por la ciudad. Aunque eso no era precisamente lo que tenía una pequeña chica.

Dentro de un departamento con una decoración bastante clásica, donde abundaban los estantes para libros. También había una pequeña mesa de color blanco la cual estaba cubierta con un bello delantal del mismo color.

Más adelante se encontraba una gran mesa, sentada en una silla, estaba una pequeña chica, su cabello era de color rosa fambruesa que llevaba dos coletas largas.

Al frente de ella estaba una laptop, la cual estaba usando.

—¿¡Como se atreven!? —Exclamo realmente indignada. Empezó a teclear con más fuerza y más velocidad. —¡Juro por el nombre de "La brava" que este video será colgado en YouTube! ¡Así me tomé toda la noche! —Hablo con gran energía, solo para después seguir tecleando.

El sonido de alguien caminado se escucharon el la sala. A los pocos segundos apareció un hombre alto, con una apariencia refinada. Tenía un peinado hacia atrás con un rizo en la parte delantera, también tenía un bigote en el manillar junto con una barba bien cuidada.

Tenía una taza de té en su mano derecha y un pequeño plato con el que hacía juego en la otra mano

—Veo que estas entusiasmada, La brava. —Habló el caballero, solo para despues darle un sorbo a su te.

—No te preocupes Gentle. Sus algoritmos no podrán conmigo. —Dijo bastante confiada por sus habilidades. —Lo único que tengo que hacer es encontrar la razón por la que le dan de baja tu video. —Explico. —Pero... ¿que podrá ser? —Su tono cambió a uno de duda. —No puede ser el título o la miniatura, eso ya lo he cambiado varias veces.

El ahora nombrado Gentle dejó en la pequeña mesa blanca su taza de té y se acercó hacia donde estaba La brava. Inclinándose un poco para poder ver mejor la laptop.

La poca distancia que los separaba hizo que La brava se sonrojara. Aunque eso poco dura al ver que Gentle volvía a enderezarse.

—La brava, recuerda que no es necesario que el video esté para siempre. —Dijo el del bigote. —Mientras que este algunas horas será más que suficiente para nuestro objetivo.

La peli rosada no le agradaba del todo esa idea. Ella quería que esos videos quedaran guardados en la posteridad, después de todo eran los videos que ella y Gentle habían hecho con tanto esfuerzo.

—¡Pero no es justo Gentle! —Hizo un puchero. —¡Eres tan genial que YouTube debería agradecerte por subir tus videos! —Elogió al mencionado.

Gentle no pude evitar reír de forma extravagante, le encanta como su compañera hablara tan bien de él.

Pero su conversación fue interrumpida al escuchar como la puerta de su hogar era golpeada.

—Que raro... ¿Quien sera a esta hora? —Se pregunto mientras se disponía a ir a ver quien era.

—No te preocupes Gentle. Yo iré. —En eso dio un pequeño brinco de la silla en la que estaba para poder pisar el piso. —Es tu hora del Té ¿No es así? —Empezó a caminar hacia la entrada.

Está chica... aveces creía que se había vuelto muy dependiente de ella.

Decidió escucharla y se sentó en el comodo sillón que estaba al frente de la pequeña mesa blanca. Agarro la taza de té, se tomó unos segundos para oler ese bello aroma y se dispuso a beberlo.

—¡GENTLE!

El repentino grito hizo que se atragantara y escupiera todo el té que había tomado.

—¡GENTLE! ¡GENTLE, VEN RÁPIDO!

Al escuchar el tono con lo que lo llamaban supo que era algo serio.

Se apresuró y fue hacia la entrada para ver que ocurría.

—¿¡Que ocurre la... —No pudo terminar al ver un cuerpo tirado en la entrada de su departamento.

—Ge-Gentle... m-mira bien q-quien es... —Empezó a tartamudear por el miedo que habia generado.

El adulto se acercó más y lo primero que noto fue el color del cabello de la persona.

—No puede ser... —Al fin se había dado cuenta quien estaba ahí. —¡La brava, despeja todo lo que hay en la cama de mi habitación! —Se apresuró en decir.

—¡S-si! —Obedeció y salió corriendo.

Sin perder tiempo, Gentle se acercó al chico y trató de sujetarlo lo más delicado que pudo, para después levantarlo. Al tenerlo en sus brazos pudo notar mejor todas las heridas que tenía.

—¿Que te paso, Kaito-kun? —Pensó al verlo todo dañado.

—¡Está listo! —Se escucho decir desde más adentro.

Sin perder tiempo lo llevo hacia su habitación para tratarlo. Tal parece que tendrían una noche bastante movida.

Varias horas despues...

La mañana había llegado y con eso las ganas de empezar con el pie derecho en muchas personas.

Aunque para La brava y Gentle era todo lo contrario. Ambos salían de la habitación en donde habian dejado a Kaito.

La apariencia elegante y refinada del adulto se había borrado por completo. Su cabello estaba desordenado, la camisa tenía varias manchas de sangre y la parte de las mangas estaban desgarradas, dejando sus brazos desnudos. Sin mencionar que habían adquirido un ligero tono rojizo.

La brava por su parte había salido algo mejor parada. Lo único que realmente cambió fue su traje estaba cubierto de sangre y el cabello ya no estaba sujetado por sus dos coletas.

Aunque eso sí, ambos estaban exhaustos.

—Al fin... terminanos. —Hablo la chica, totalmente cansada.

—Hiciste un buen trabajo La brava. —Felicito el mayor. —Logramos cerras todas sus heridas antes de lo peor. —Decía mientras se secaba el sudor de la cara con un pañuelo.

—Gracias Gentle. —Agradeció con una gran sonrisa. Le encantaba cuando el la felicitaba. —Aunque creo que deberíamos llevarlo a un hospital. —Sugirió.

—No creo que sea la mejor idea. —Negó ladeando la cabeza. —Si el llego con nosotros es porque precisamente no quería ir a un hospital. —Explicó.

—¡Pero Gentle! ¡Ese chico no es normal! —Exclamo la peli roza. —¡Estuvimos más de tres horas tratando de cerras sus heridas! A pesar de que no eran tan profundas su cuerpo no paraba de sangrar. —Empezó a alterarse. —¡Una persona no puede perder sangre de esa manera y esperar sobrevivir!

Gentle se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba.

—La brava. —Esta vez su tono era un poco más serio. —Entiendo que aún recuerdes ese día con temor. Pero también quiero que recuerdes que por el aun sigo con vida.

—No le tengo miedo a el... —Bajo su vista apenada. —Si no a quien esta con el. —La imagen de un demonio apareció en su mente. Los recuerdos de ver a su amado siendo atravesado por una katana volvieron.

—No te preocupes por eso, Manami. —El ser mencionada por su verdadero nombre hizo que su vista se fijará en Gentle. —Te prometo que no volveré a ponerte en peligro de esa forma. —Luego de decir esas palabras, se arrodillo para abrazar a su compañera.

Estuvieron de esa manera unos segundos hasta que...

—Igh... —La pequeña soltó un sonido de asco. —Olemos mucho a sangre...

Ambos se separaron.

Gentle empezó a olfatearse. —Uuuuhhh... creo que tienes razón. —Comenzó a reír. —Ese chico sin duda nos ha hecho un desastre. —Dijo al notar su apariencia. —Lo mejor sería que tomaramos una ducha y cambiarnos estos trastes que ahora tenemos.

—¡Vaya usted primero Gentle! —Se apresuró en decir la Brava. —Usted es el que peor aspecto tiene de los dos. Yo me quedaré observando al chico.

—-¿T-tu crees? —Pregunto algo sorprendido. Camino hasta un espejo, al ver su apariencia dio un brinco por el susto. —T-tienes razón. Entonces yo iré primero.

Un caballero siempre debe de cuidar su imagen.

* * *

Ya estando más presentable, lo único que tenían que hacer era esperar.

La brava estaba con su laptop solucionando el problema de su último video. Ya se habían hecho la idea de que sus planes para hoy se tuvieran que posponer debido a su inesperado inquilino.

Gentle estaba sentado en su sofá, leyendo el perdido del día. Lucia bastante concentrado debido que la portada era de un tema que los involucraba de cierta manera.

—La brava. —La llamo. —Creo que ya no tendras que preocuparte de Stain. —Informo con un ligero tono de incredulidad.

El solo mencionar ese nombre hizo que la pequeña sintiera un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo.

—¿A-a que se refiere? —Pregunto asustada pero también algo intrigada por lo dicho.

—Lee esto. —Le mostró la portada del periódico.

La brava agarro el periódico y comenzó a leer. —"El asesino de héroes perece durante enfrentamiento contra el héroe profesional Endeavore... " —Leyó en voz alta, fue entonces cuando algo en su cabeza hizo clic.

—Ahora sabemos el por qué Kaito-kun llegó en ese estado. —Dijo Gentle, ahora entiendo todo. —Todas esas heridas... logro escapar de milagro.

—P-pero acá no se dice nada sobre el. —Hablo apresurada, al no encontrar nada relacionado con Kaito. —Solo dicen que antes de la llegada de Endeavore, Stain estaba luchando contra tres estudiantes que hacían sus pasantias.

Gentle se llevó una mano a la barbilla, tratando de buscar una respuesta lógica. —Lo más probable es que no querían arruinar la noticia sobre la derrota de Stain. Este tipo de noticias le dan calma a la sociedad y a los heroes en general. —Explicó.

—¿Eso quiere decir que... ahora... esta solo? —Pregunto, aunque una parte de ella se sentía aliviada pero por el otro, no podía evitar sentir pena por Kaito. Ahora no tenía a nadie y ella sabía lo que era pasar por eso.

—Me temo que es correcto.

Ninguno dijo nada más, era un tema demasiado complicado y bastante pesado para ellos. Pero gracias a ese silencio que hubo, lograron escuchar un sonido el cual provenía de la habitación donde habían dejado a Kaito.

Al entrar se dieron con la sorpresa de que el peliblanco ya estaba despierto.

Había logrado sentarse, dejando ver todo su torso estaba cubierto por vendas blancas aunque algunas partes mostraban unas leves manchas rojas.

—¡Ah! —Exclamo la brava al ver esas manchas. —¡Tengo que cambiarte las vendas! —Y sin perder tiempo salió de la habitación en busca de nuevas.

A pesar del ruido, Kaito no daba algún signo de que estuviera ahí con ellos. Solo miraba al frente, como si estuviera mirando a la nada, sus ojos parecían estar sin vida, sin brillo.

De alguna manera Gentle sentía que estaba viendo a su "Yo" del pasado. A alguien que había perdido su motivación, su razón de ser.

En estos momentos podía imaginar por todo lo que estaba pasando en su cabeza.

—Kaito-kun —Busco su atención. Pero no hubo respuesta por parte de él. —¡Kaito-kun! —Lo llamó otra vez, pero esta vez con algo más de intensidad.

El chico espabilo un poco, comenzó a ver el lugar, dándose cuenta del entorno. Luego sus ojos se toparon con el adulto.

—Así que logre llegar... —Dijo con un tono apagado. —Gracias por salvarme. —Agradeció, aunque por como lo decía no parecía sentir agradecimiento. Si quería parecía sentir algo en estos momentos.

—¿Como te encuentras? ¿Te sientes mejor? —Pregunto.

Kaito tardo unos segundos en responder. —Ya no me estoy desangrando... así que creo que si.

En eso entro La brava con varias vendas en mano. —¡Eso dices tu! —Decía mientras se acercaba al chico. —¡Pero tus heridas están por abrirse de nuevo! ¡Asi que ahora que estás consciente, se más cooperativo.

Gentle solo una risilla.

—Será mejor que le hagas caso, Kaito-kun. —Aconsejo el adulto. —Ella estuvo bastante tiempo tratando de coser todas tu heridas.

—Ya veo... —Ahora estaba mirando a la pelirrosa. —Gracias. —Agradeció con ese tono apagado que tenia.

La brava suspiro.

Realmente no sabía cómo tratar al chico.

Luego...

Ya con un nuevo cambio de vendas, la brava le aconsejo a Kaito que descansará para que se recuperará con mayor facilidad.

Y aunque el sabía que era lo mejor, no podía.

Cada vez que cerraba los ojos, recordaba los últimos momentos con su maestro, la forma en la que murió, sus últimas palabras, todo eso hacían que Kaito no pudiera conciliar el sueño o mejor dicho no quería.

Desde hace más de diez minutos, lo único que había estado haciendo era mirar la pared que tenía a unos metros al frente de la cama donde estaba.

El ruido de la puerta abrirse hizo que el joven saliera de ese pequeño trance que se había metido.

Era Gentle, el cual llevaba dos tazas de té, una en cada mano.

—Esperaba ver que estuvieras descansado. —Le dijo. —Traje algo de té.

Se acercó lo suficiente como para entregarle la taza para luego sentarse en una silla que había en su cuarto.

Kaito se le quedó viendo al té para posteriormente, beber un sorbo.

Ni bien sus labios tocaron el líquido, su rostro hizo un gesto de asco.

Era amargo, muy amargo.

Gentle no pudo evitar reír al ver la expresión de Kaito. —Es un té hecho con hierbas medicinales, tiene un sabor algo excéntrico pero cumple con su función. —Explicó mientras le daba un sorbo a su taza con té. —Te aconsejo que te tomes tu... —Se sorprendió al ver como Kaito se había acabado todo el contenido de la taza. —Tiempo...

—Gracias.

Una de las primeras cosas que le enseñó Stain fue que cuando uno vive en el bajo mundo, cualquier ayuda es bien recibida y agradecida.

—En los periódicos se habla sobre el caso de Stain. —Decidió tocar el tema. —Lamento mucho tu perdida.

—Descuide. Se que no tenia una buena impresión de él. —De hecho, casi aseguraba que nadie la tenía.

Esto descoloco un poco al mayor. Estaba tocando el tema por que quería que Kaito soltara todo ese dolor que de seguro tendía dentro de él.

Pero el recibir una respuesta tan serena y sobretodo comprensible hacia el, le dijo que no sería tan fácil.

—Tal vez ninguno genero una buena impresión en el otro. —Refiriéndose a su encuentro con Stain. —Pero con certeza puedo decir que tu si me diste una muy buena. —Revelo, haciendo que Kaito le prestara atención. —Después de todo, tu salvaste mi vida.

Flashback...

_¿Como las cosas se habían llegado a este punto? Tal vez estuvo en el lugar y momento equivocado.__Habían terminado de grabar su último video, luego de derrotar a algunos héroes, decidieron ir por unos callejones para escapar de la policía.__Nunca se espero que iban a toparse con otro dúo, pero a diferencia de ellos... los otros acababan de asesinar a una persona.__La brava le pidió que se largaran de ese lugar de inmediato, preferiría enfrentarse a mil héroes que estar otro segundo enfrente de esos dos.__El mayor deseaba hacerle caso, pero algo dentro de el le obligó a hacerle frente a ese peligro duo, que solo se limitaba a verlos.__"Lárgate." fue la única respuesta que le dio el que parecía ser el líder. No pudo evitar ponerse nervioso por la fuerte aura que desprendía aquel hombre.__A unos metros atrás de él escuchaba como La brava le rogaba para que se retiraran, pero no podía. Como caballero no podía permitir que esa violencia sin sentido siguiera.__Solo le basto ver un ataque del hombre para saber que no podía ganar. Tuvo que pedirle a La brava que activará su Don para escapar.__Ambos creían que habían escapado, pero ver como los perseguían desde los tejados, le hizo entender que no había otra forma.__Tenía que derrotarlo.__Aunque era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo.__Mientras que saltaban por los aires, gracias a su don, sintió como algo había le había a la altura del hombro.__Era una navaja que le habían lanzado desde tierra.__Al inicio Gentle tuvo la ventaja, su don era perfecto cuando enfrentaba a enemigos con un corto rango de ataque. Esa ventaja le duró poco al ver como los dos se iban acostumbrando a pelear contra el.__Hubo un momento en el que la pelea llegó a la ciudad, alertando a varios héroes.__Esto hizo que el otro acompañante fuera contra ellos, dejándolo en un uno contra uno.__Lastima que el fin del "Lover Mode" también indicó su derrota.__Habían terminado en otro callejón cuando Stain logro larme un poco de su sangre.__—¡Gentle! ¡GENTLE! —Gritaba la brava mientras golpeaba lo que parecía ser una barrera de aire que la separaba de él. —¡POR FAVOR DEJA IR A GENTLE!__Stain no parecía escucharla.__—Huye... —Le susurro. En eso Stain le clavo una de sus katanas en una de sus piernas ocasionando que soltara un quejido.__—Ahora te recuerdo. —Le escucho decir. —Eres ese tipo que graba videos y los sube en Internet. Gentle Criminal.__—Oh... —Sonó algo sorprendido. —Me alegra saber q-que soy pupular.__—Popular eh... —Gentle no podía verlo, pero algo le decía que había fruncido el ceño.__Unos pasos se hicieron escuchar. A los pocos segundos llegó el compañero de Stain.__—¿Te encargaste de ellos? —Interrogó.__—Si. —Respondio el recién llegado. Paso su mirada en Gentle y luego en La brava, había llegado a tiempo, una pequeña flama de esperanza se encendió dentro de él. —S-stain.__—Ahora no. —Lo interrumpió antes de que terminará. —Es momento de acabar con esto.__El arma blanca comenzó a descender, el tiempo se relentizo para La brava y Gentle, ambos cerraron sus ojos esperando lo peor.__Pesaron que era el fin. Pero el escuchar un sonido metálico hizo que abrieran sus ojos.__—¿Que estas haciendo? —Pregunto al ver como su ataque había sido frenado por el peliblanco.__—N-no creo que debamos acabar con el... —Kaito comenzó a sudar frío. Era la primera vez que contradecía a Stain.__Un ligero choque de katanas ocurrió haciendo que ambos tomarán distancia.__—¡Escúchame primero! —Se puso adelante de Gentle para protegerlo.__—¿Escuharte? pero si parece que ya tomaste una decisión. —Atentoa sacar uno de sus cuchillos. —El es justo lo que aborrezco. Los que usan sus dones para obtener fama, es justo la clase de personas que debemos eliminar. —Señaló.__Kaito bajo sus armas. —Tal vez la mayoría piense eso, pero creo que el esta buscando otro tipo de fama. Una que necesariamente no es mala.__—Explícate. —Afilo sus ojos.__La brava y Gentle escuchaban perplejos, su vida estaba dependiendo de que si Stain lograba ser persuadido.__—Yo también e visto sus videos. —Comenzó a hablar. —Al inicio también pesaba lo mismo que tu. "Solo es otro loco buscando atención" pero luego logré ver que había algo más. El busca dejar una marca en la historia. —Reveló. —Y quiere lograr eso para inspirar a otros, tal como lo hace un héroe. —Gentle quería ver directamte a quien después de mucho tiempo al fin había entenderlo, pero no podía estaba boca abajo contra el suelo y el don de Stain aún seguía activo. —Y no es un villano. Lo pude notar en nuestro combate. Usaba su don para no chocar contra los civiles, incluso salvo a un héroe cuando por mi error casi lo lanzó a la autopista. —Sonó un poco apenado por admitir un error como ese. —Y lo último. Es esa chica. —Señaló a la brava, haciendo que ella retrocedía un poco. —Tu siempre dices que cuando uno está apunto de morir, es cuando sale su verdadera naturaleza. Y míralo. A pesar de estar así, lo unico que le preocupaba era que ella escapara.__Todas las palabras las había escuchado Stain sin mostrar ningún gesto, cosa que no le daba buena espina al chico.__—Si aún después de esto no estás convencido. —Se puso en una posición ofensiva. —Me temo que tendré que detenerte a la fuerza.__A pesar del rostro serio que mostraba, por dentro estaba muerto de miedo, pero no iba reiterar lo que había dicho.__El mismo Stain le había ensañado que debía de luchar por sus ideales.__—¿Estas dispuesto a enfrentarte a mi por protegerlo? —Le pregunto, su aura asesina inundó el lugar.__Kaito retrocedió medio paso, abrumado por la presión que desbordaba Stain. Pero no iba a ceder.__—S-si.—Dijo fuerte y claro.__Los segundos pasaron y Stain no decía nada, la tensión estaba matando al más joven.__—De acuerdo. —Dijo para luego guardar sus armas y dar media vuelta. —Pero si en algún momento llega a fallar, tu tendrás que acabar con el. —Le advirtió haciendo un intento de voltear.__Kaito trago en seco.__—De acuerdo. —Y sin más Stain se fue.__La brava veía esperanzada a Gentle al saber que lo dejaría vivir. Fue entonces cuando la barrera de aire se deshizo, dejando al fin pasar para ayudar a su amado compañero, no sin antes quebrarse al llegar a su lado.__Kaito se apoyo en una de las paredes del callejón, por un momento pensó que de verdad tendría que luchar contra Stain__—C-con cuidado Gentle. —Decía La brava mientras ayudaba al adulto a ponerse de pie. —Debemos irnos antes de que ese loco cambien de opinión. —Con su mano libre trataba de limpiarse las lágrimas.__Kaito veía como la peli rosa trataba de ayudar al mayor pero su diferencia de tamaño le hacía imposible lograrlo.__—De-déjame ayudar... —Pero se detuvo al ver como la brava se había puesto entre el y Gentle.__—La brava... no es necesario hacer eso. —Le dijo con pesadez. —El acaba de ayudarnos.__—¡Pero Gentle! —Se oponía a que acercara a el. —¿Que tal si...__Se detuvo, tanto ella como su compañero estaban con los ojos como platos al ver como Kaito se había quitado la máscara que tenía, dejando ver su rostro.__Tanto La brava como Gentle lucían sorprendidos por lo joven que era.__—¡E-eres un niño! —Exclamo la chica.__Kaito sintió como una de sus cejas sufría un pequeño tic. —¿¡A quien llamas niño!? —Gritó furioso. —¡Por tu tamaño deberías estar en el kinder!__—¿¡Como te atreves!? —Sonaba ofendida. —¡Para tu información ya he acabado la preparatoria!__Gentle veía como los dos jóvenes estaban discutiendo, uno de los sucesos más anticlimáticos que había precenciado.__—Escuchen, les acabo de mostrar mi rostro. —Hablo Kaito. —Lo que debería pasar ahora es que tendría que asesinarlos. —Dijo sin más. —Pero mi intensión es que confíen en mi. Ya que ahora de alguna manera... —Miro fijamente al mayor. —Gentle Criminal, si tu llegas a fallar, yo lo haré de igual manera.__—Haré todo lo posible honrar esa confianza que depositaste en mi. —Aunque le dolía hacerlos, hizo una leve reverencia. —Prometió, haciendo que el joven sonriera.__—Entonces déjame ayudarte. —Se acercó para ser el apoyo del mayor. —Por cierto ¿Viven cerca de aquí?__—Si no queremos ser vistos por la policía, tardaremos como diez minutos en llegar. —Respondio Gentle.__—Diez minutos... ¿Y pensabas llevarlo todo ese tiempo, pequeña? —Volteo hacia donde estaba la peli rosa.__—¡Y-ya deja de llamarse así! —Decía furiosa mientras pisoteaba el piso. —¡Debes aprender a respetar a tus mayores!__Gentle reía internamente(porque hacerlo de verdad le dolía) le alegraba ver como Manami socializaba con otras personas.__Los tres comenzar a dirigirse hacia el hogar.__—Disculpe joven. —Gentle busco su atención. —¿Crees que me podrías decir tu nombre?__—Oh es cierto. No llegué a decirles. —Se dio cuenta que no se había presentado. —Pueden decirme Kaito.__—Entonces Kaito-kun. ¿Me permite hacerle una Pregunta?__—Ya me esta haciendo una. —Comenzo a reír. —Lo siento, lo siento. —Se disculpo por la pequeña broma. —Puede preguntar.__Gentle se tomó uno segundos, lo que quería preguntarle era algo serio.__—¿Porque alguien como usted, esta con alguien como el asesino de héroes?__Hubo un silencio prolongado y duradero. Nadie decía nada e incluso trataban de contener la respiración.__Hasta que Kaito habló.__—Supongo que fueron las circunstancias las que nos unieron. —Dijo, sin dejar de mirar al frente. _

**Fin del flashback... **

—Desde ese día se que eres una buena persona. Y como tal debes estar sufriendo por perder a alguien cercano. —Buscaba que sus palabras abrieran un poco el corazón del chico.

Kaito no parecía dar señales de cambio, seguía con la mirada vacía.

—Desde ese día, he esperado el momento para devolverte la ayuda que tu me diste. —Trato de sonar lo más comprensible que podía. —Así que si quieres hablar o que te escuchen. Aquí estaré para ayudarte.

Nuevamente Kaito no decía nada.

Gentle suspiro. Se sentía algo frustrado por no poder ayudarlo.

—Gracias... —Escucho el susurro del joven. —Pero ahora mismo no quiero pensar en eso... —Y diciendo eso se acostó lentamente.

—De acuerdo. Te dejaré descansar.

Al salir de la habitación se encontraba con La brava, al aparecer había estado esperando ahí.

—¿Y bien? —Pregunto.

—Creo que lo mejor es darle su tiempo. —Se sinceró. —Este tipo de cosas no se solucionan tan fácil.

Ahora solo podían esperar.

Mientras tanto, en el hospital general de Hosu.

El trío de la U.A se estaban recuperando de su batalla contra Kaito y Stain.

Sin embargo tuvieron la visita del jefe de la policía de la ciudad. Hablaron sobre el caso de Stain y su actuar contra el. Generando unos desacuerdos aunque al final todo se soluciono.

—Por culpa de los adultos, no recibirán los elogios que se habrían merecido. Pero como protector de la paz, se los agradezco. —Dijo el jefe de policías, agradeciendo a los chicos.

—La próxima vez empice por ahí. —Dijo Todoroki rodando lo ojos.

Unos minutos después, los héroes y el jefe de policías se había restaron de la habitación, dejando solo a los tres chicos.

Está era la oportunidad perfecta que había esperado Todoroki. —Midoriya. —Busco la atención de pecoso. —Perdóname si estoy siendo un metiche pero... ¿Tu ya conocías al compañero de Stain? —Preguntó sin rodeos.

Iida y Todoroki lo veían esperando su respuesta.

Izuku trago en seco. Lucía nervioso. —S-si... —Respondio. —El y yo fuimos compañeos de colegio. No tenía idea de que el hacía estas cosas...

—Tranquilo. Nadie te está culpado. —Está vez hablo Iida.

—Pero...

Y antes de que pudiera seguir, escuadrón la puerta correrse hacia un lado. Dejando ver como un pequeño animal de color blanco y vestido de traje pasaba.

—Si no es mucha molesta a mi me gustaría escuchar también. —Dijo que pequeño animal.

Los tres chicos se sorprendieron al ver quien estaba frente a ellos.

No era nadie más que, el cargo más importante de la academia U.A

El directo Nezu.

* * *

Hey que tal?

Al fin logré terminar este capitulo y creo que lo hice en tiempo récord.

Decidí conectar a Gentle y la Brava con Kaito por que tengo pensado incluirlos más adelante en la historia y queria que tuvieran una relación algo cercana.

Espero haber logrado captar sus personalidades.

Bueno, ojala que les haya gustado este capítulo.

Byee :D


End file.
